Maritza and the Monster of Mexico
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Maritza invites the others to visit her Uncle Alejo back home in Veracruz where she used to live before Greendale. While there, they stay at his special hotel resort, but it seems to get emptier by the day as the people worry about the Chupacabra monster being on the loose that may interfere with their Day of the Dead celebrations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Feliz día de los Muertos, everybody!**

* * *

"So... You're descended from Eris the Goddess of Chaos?" Lionel asked as he was getting to know Maritza a little bit better.

"Yeah," Maritza replied. "I never knew myself. I mean, I knew I'm part Greek on my mother's side, but I didn't know until Sabrina's uncle sent me on my own adventure to help with Sinbad the Sailor. I guess at least I can learn more about the Magic Realm since I'm technically not a regular mortal because of my ancestry."

"Alright... That's kinda confusing," said Lionel. "But it makes as much sense as anything else in this universe does..."

"I'm just glad I get to know a little more about my best friend for life." Maritza smiled.

"Best friends for life." Sabrina smiled back.

"Ah, that's nice," Lionel smiled. "Besides, I'm already packed and good to go."

"Yeah, same here," Cherry said. "I'm sure Mexico will be an interesting place to go," she then smirked. "We might meet a Chupacabra!"

"Oh, Cherry, that's just an old story." Maritza told the perky goth.

"Is it?" asked Thor. "In our line of work, we see lotsa crazy stuff. So ol' Chupey might actually be for real!"

"Hmm..." Maritza wasn't sure what to think.

"I'd be more open about it, Maritza," Sabrina suggested to her best friend. "You never know. Remember when I warned you about Cassandra when you were just a plain mortal at first about how she was more than she appeared to be?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Maritza replied. "I'm just so excited to see Tio Alejo again. I haven't seen him in a really long time."

"Well, it should be fun," said Furrball. "We may as well go pick up Atticus and Mo before we head out."

"Hopefully Atticus got enough rest," Thor said. "He seemed really wore out from when we visited Goku."

"Well, that tends to take a lot out of him, especially since Goku is his fighting mentor." Cherry replied.

"Well, now I'm really curious about meeting this guy!" Lionel exclaimed. "I'm practically on the edge o' my seat about it!"

"We'll get there sometime, I promise," Thor chuckled. "You're more excited than I was when I first met Atticus at football try-outs in high school."

Cherry soon took out her phone and dialed Atticus's number before holding out her music player to the speaker with a smirk.

"Cherry...?" Thor asked.

"Shh~..." Cherry smirked.

"Alright, let's see where this goes..." said Two-Tone, as she entered the room.

**_"Hello?"_ **Atticus mumbled on the phone.

A loud noise soon came on Cherry's music player which made Atticus yelp and a thud was heard as he fell out of bed.

Cherry soon laughed a bit as she found that funny. "Rise and shine, Fudo!" she then announced. "We're going to Mexico, remember?"

**"Ugh..."** Atticus groaned. **_"Yeah, I remember...and YES, I am packed."_**

"Just checkin'." Cherry smirked.

**"Cherry, you know I'm gonna get you back for that."** Atticus soon said.

"I'd love to see you try." Cherry chuckled a bit.

**_"You really wanna test me?"_** asked Atticus. **_"...Forget it; Mo and I will be downstairs with our bags by the time you guys show up."_**

"See ya there." Cherry replied before hanging up.

Thor crossed his arms firmly before shaking his head.

"I had to wake him up somehow." Cherry defended.

"Crude...but effective, I guess," shrugged Lionel. "Looks like we're teleporting there."

"How does teleporting work anyway?" Maritza asked.

"Well, we usually just think of where to go and our magic will bring us there." Sabrina explained the best she could.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Maritza replied.

"...Yeah, that's pretty much how it works." Lionel replied as he nodded his head and they suddenly got teleported to the Fudo house.

* * *

Atticus and Mo were soon going to go downstairs.

"Atticus." Thor said.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" Atticus smiled.

"You had a sleepover last night and didn't invite me?" Thor pouted.

"...Huh?" Atticus asked.

"Well, Mo got to sleepover with you last night and I didn't." Thor explained in jealousy.

"Oh... Ohh!" Atticus said before blushing. "Uh... Whoops! I guess I forgot to tell you about my sleepover, but I'll make it up to you, buddy."

"Hey, whatever you guys were doin', hopefully Mr. Fancy Pants can keep it to himself until marriage." Lionel smirked.

Atticus and Mo blushed from that.

"So, how are we getting to Mexico?" Mo asked, sheepishly changing the subject.

"My parents are arranging a ride for us and they're gonna come over once they're all set." Maritza smiled.

"Oh, sweet!" Thor beamed. "Wonder who it's gonna be?"

"Pretty easy to get him excited, huh?" Maritza commented.

"I think Thor was a puppy dog in a former life." Atticus replied.

"Maybe..." Lionel replied. "He _is _very affectionate towards people he likes."

"Sorry," Thor smiled bashfully. "That doesn't bother anyone, does it?"

"Just don't hug me unless I say it's okay, alright?" Cherry asked.

"Hmm... Okay..." Thor replied. "Sorry about that. I keep forgetting you're not much of a hugger."

"As long as you remember..." Cherry replied.

"I'll try to." Thor replied.

"I'll help ya, big guy," Atticus smiled. "What're best guy friends for?"

"Someone to invite to Bachelor Parties." Thor smiled back innocently.

"Also to make toasts at them," Lionel added, climbing on Thor's shoulder. "Though I may need to revise mine a bit..."

Zoe soon magicked herself over with her own luggage and wore some vacation clothes.

"ZoZo!" Thor beamed before hugging his girlfriend tightly, pulling her up off the floor a bit.

Zoe giggled from that before hugging him back as they shared a bit of a noisy kiss together.

"Eeeugh..." Cherry and Atticus winced slightly.

Lionel tipped his cap. "Morning, Zoe," he waved. "Nice dye streak ya got there!"

"Thanks," Zoe replied as she looked over from Thor carrying her. "I thought it'd help tell me and Cherry apart."

"Yeah... That was really breaking my brain." Thor added.

"Anyways, I just hope our ride will show up soon," Two-Tone remarked. "Being out in the sun for so long is not good for my fur..."

Maritza took out her phone, seeing a text which made her giggle a bit with a blush as she began to text back happily.

"Friend of yours, I assume?" asked Furrball.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." Maritza blushed a bit.

"It's Sinbad Jr, isn't it?" Cherry replied.

"How did you know?" Maritza's eyes widened slightly.

"'Cuz I remember that time you helped him and Salty and you had a lot of fun with them." Cherry smirked.

Lionel gave a confused glance. "...Okay. I heard of Sinbad the Sailor, I heard of Sinbad the comedian, but Sinbad JUNIOR? Now, I'm afraid you've lost me." he replied.

"That's because Sinbad Jr is the sailor's son." Atticus replied.

"Oh... Okay." Lionel noted.

"Also Maritza's boyfriend." Sabrina giggled to her best friend.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Maritza blushed.

* * *

Eventually, a van pulled up to show Maritza's parents who smiled to their company.

"Hi, Maritza's parents!" Patch waved. "What's up?"

"So hard to get used to a talking dog sometimes, but it's nice to see you, Patch." Vanessa smiled to the Dalmatian.

"No worries," Patch replied. "It's good to see you though."

"Si," Tomasino nodded. "It's good to see you too, Patch. Is this everyone then?" he then asked.

"Si, Papa," Maritza smiled to her father. "We're all good to go and ready when you are."

"Then let's get going." Vanessa beamed to her family and her daughter's friends.

The group nodded as they brought their bags into the car and buckled up. Maritza's parents soon sat up front and began to drive them off to a new vacation/very possible and likely adventure.

"Might be a good time to practice some Spanish just in case," Atticus said, taking out a dictionary. "It's a pretty fun language to learn."

"Plus it's fun to insult someone you don't like when they have no idea what you're saying." Cherry whispered.

"Sure, why not?" Lionel replied. "Both good reasons."

"Well, it'll be an interesting trip..." Cherry said before leaning against Thor, using him as a pillow. "Wake me when we get there."

"Roger, Wilzyx!" Lionel gave a salute before he dozed off as well.

Cherry glanced from that before shrugging as she went to fall asleep. And as they slept, the drive began. Of course, they weren't going to be the only ones going into Mexico. Atticus and Thor both held onto Mo and Zoe on the way over.

"I know something I'm looking forward to getting out of Greendale." Maritza said.

"Yeah?" Sabrina replied.

"No Cassandra." Maritza smirked slightly.

"Same here." Sabrina agreed to that.

The two girls laughed a bit as they rode off together.

"I'm looking forward to the food." Thor smiled sheepishly.

"Same!" Zoe replied. "I bet Mexican cuisine will be amazing!"

"I might explore a museum or two," Atticus smiled. "I like learning about other cultures, especially in learning other languages."

"I think you have to learn other languages to be a detective." Mo commented.

"That's what I was told anyway." Atticus replied.

"So I guess you're making progress in that category," said Mo. "Especially if you need to interrogate a suspect who doesn't speak English."

"Yeah," Atticus smiled. "Plus that's what Sherlock Holmes did."

Mo gave him a thumb's-up for that one.

"Spanish is luckily pretty easy to learn," Atticus smiled. "I think I'll be fluent by the time we get there."

"Ooh, just don't talk so fast," Thor said. "I swear that people who speak other languages talk _waaay_ too fast."

"...Most of the time..." Two-Tone replied as she turned over in her sleep.

"I'm just excited to see my family again," Maritza smiled. "It was tough to move away from them."

"Oh, I'm sure." Sabrina nodded to that.

And so the van continued on its path as the conversation went on.

* * *

Eventually, the van pulled up after a while of traveling. When they got there, it didn't seem to be the only van who was headed that way.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Shaggy asked.

"Yep, this is it." Fred said as he checked the paper.

"Oh, boy-oh-boy!" Scrappy exclaimed. "This is gonna be a blast!"

"Wake up, Cherry, we're here." Atticus told his best friend.

Cherry grunted before wiping her drool a bit and waving her hands as they fell asleep from leaning against Thor.

"Oh, boy!" Thor beamed before the van door slid open by Maritza's parents.

"Is this it?" Maritza asked her parents. "I thought Tio Alejo ran a hotel?"

"He does, mija, but we'll show you in a moment." Tomasino smiled to her.

Lionel was the only one who hadn't woken up by that point.

"Lionel? Wake up, buddy... Heyy..." Thor smiled, trying to shake Lionel up a bit.

Zoe helped Thor out as Lionel was knocked out.

"Mm... Eh? Are we there yet...?" yawned Lionel as he got up and stretched.

"Yeah, we're here," Thor smiled. "Guess you and Cherry slept like babies."

"Slept like rocks, actually." Lionel replied. "Babies are more prone to crying a LOT."

"Hmm... That makes more sense actually." Thor then said.

"Great. Now that we're here, we can take a look around..." Lionel replied as he took Furrball and Two-Tone out of the car to walk around and stretch.

"Like, it looks like we got company." Shaggy said.

The first group soon looked over and did a double-take to see that they had run into Mystery Inc.

"I'd say this was unexpected, but face it: EVERYONE expected this." Lionel remarked.

"I s'pose that's fair enough." Thor smiled.

"Well, it's good to see you guys," Fred smiled back. "Along with some new friends, I see."

"Yep," Lionel replied. "These are Thor, Zoe, and Maritza. Maritza is here visiting family."

"What a coincidence, I'm visiting my pen pal." Fred smiled.

"Though this place looks small." Shaggy commented.

A door soon opened up to show a kind looking man.

"Hola, mis amigos!" The man smiled to Mystery Inc. "Welcome to Mexico. You must be Fred."

"That's right, and you must be Alejo." Fred smiled back.

"Tio Alejo!" Maritza beamed then.

"Huh. Well, if that ain't the granddaddy of all coincidences!" Lionel remarked.

"Tell me about it." Cherry commented.

"Let me introduce you to the gang," Fred smiled to his pen pal. "These are-"

"No need," Alejo replied. "They are exactly what you describe, Daphne, Velma, Señor Scooby... Is this Shaggy?" he then asked, looking to Shaggy who looked different from what he expected. "He doesn't look like he can eat you out of house and home."

"He's got a high metabolism." Fred replied.

"And I know this young woman can't be my niece," Alejo smiled playfully to Maritza. "Maritza was just a little girl the last time I saw her."

"And I'm Scrappy-Doo!" said Scrappy. "Pleased to meet'cha!"

"Scrappy Doo, huh?" Alejo asked.

"Re's ry rephew." Scooby said.

"He's Scooby's nephew." Shaggy added.

"And I think he's cute." Maritza smiled as she scratched behind Scrappy's ears a bit since he was a puppy.

"I'm not cute, I'm rough, an' tough, and... Ohhhh, that feels _so _good..." Scrappy replied as he began thumping his foot on the ground.

Maritza giggled a little from that. "It's good to see you, Tio Alejo, I've missed you a lot." she then smiled.

"I missed you too, dear," Alejo smiled back to his niece. "And I look forward to meeting your friends while we all get settled in. Please, let me introduce you to the rest of the family."

* * *

They soon began to follow after him to explore the land a bit as Thor took out a camera to take pictures with as he walked with Zoe.

"Someone's been bit by the shutterbug, eh?" replied Furrball.

"Yeah," Thor replied. "I wanted to get as many photos as I could so that way we have a lot of pictures to remember this trip by."

"That's nice, Thor." Mo smiled.

"Thanks." Thor smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

The two groups were soon given their own cabins to stay in.

"Alrighty, dibs on top bunk!" Lionel exclaimed as he scurried up the ladder near the beds.

"Aww!" Thor pouted playfully. "I wanted top bunk."

"I think for safety reasons, we need to have you on a bottom bunk." Cherry replied.

"Also...first come, first served, dude!" Lionel smirked as he flopped onto his bed.

"Hm... Fine..." Thor smirked back. "You win this round, Schwartz, but you better be ready for later for the most unpleasant pillow fight of your life." he then cocked a pillow like a gun.

"Sir, this is an act of war," Lionel retorted. "And anything you can dish out, I can return tenfold." he spun a couple of pillows like six-shooters.

"Bring it, ya little shrimp." Thor smirked.

"Ooh, take cover." Cherry warned the others.

"Game on, Funky Kong!" Lionel retorted with a smirk.

Thor gasped over dramatically playfully.

"Oh, isn't this where you live?" Fred soon asked his pen pal.

"No. These are just the guests' cottages," Alejo replied. "You and your friends will have your own. This is where we live," he then showed them a beautiful hotel with palm trees and a pool. "Welcome to my family's hotel: La Villa Bella."

"Wow, it's beautiful," Fred smiled before asking, "What does 'Bella' mean?"

"Beautiful." Alejo replied.

"Oh, well, La Villa Bella is very bella." Fred then said.

"Reah, rery rella." Scooby added.

"Yep," Scrappy agreed. "Is this breathtaking or what?"

"Mexico is sure nice this time of year." Maritza smiled.

"It's very nice to see you again, Maritza," Alejo smiled back. "Do you like it in Greendale?"

"Yeah, I liked it better than I thought I would," Maritza smiled. "It helps that I met Sabrina who's my new best friend for life."

"Aw, it's no problem, really," Sabrina replied bashfully. "But you're on a roll, so I won't stop you."

Maritza giggled before hugging Sabrina happily.

"Please, let me show you around," Alejo told the others, going over to a young woman who was sitting on the edge of the pool and old lady who was sitting on a chair and introduced them. "This is my wife, Sofia and my mother, Doña Dolores."

"Tia Sofia." Maritza beamed.

"Maritza, so nice to see you." Sofia smiled to the girl.

"I can definitely say the same," Maritza replied as she hugged her aunt. Shortly after, she introduced her to her friends.

"Bienvenidos!" Doña greeted the others.

"Welcome!" Sofia added.

"Bienvendios." Atticus smiled back, practicing some of the Spanish he learned.

"And in the pool are the rest of the family," Alejo then told the others as Maritza smiled to her cousins which there seemed to be plenty of. "Jorge, Oliver, Natalia, Cristina, Fernanda, Carolina, Mirelia, Gabriella, and Sebastian."

"And this is Chiquita." The young boy known as Jorge smiled as he introduced a pretty looking dog.

"Nice to meet you!" Furrball waved.

"You've got a pretty extensive family," said Two-Tone. "Then again, I do too."

"Oh, really?" Chiquita asked Two-Tone. "You have a lot of humans in your familia too?"

"Well, more dogs than people, actually," Two-Tone replied. "Some adopted, some cousins, some brothers, and sisters, it's a bit of a jumble."

"Ohh... I see..." Chiquita replied.

Scooby soon looked at Chiquita like he was in love with her.

"Hoo boy..." said Scrappy. "It looks like uncle Scooby's been hit by one'a Cupid's arrows. Well, either him or the Secret Cupet."

Two-Tone and Furrball laughed a little from that.

"Are these all your kids...?" Cherry asked Alejo and Sofia in surprise.

"No, no, no. Only Jorgito," Alejo replied as he held his wife. "The rest are just visiting for the Day of the Dead festivities. Here in Mexico, family is muy importante."

"That's very important." Maritza added.

"You must be hot and tired after your trip," Sofia smiled to the company. "Please feel free to join the children in the pool."

"Thank you, ma'am," Atticus replied. "We'll be sure to do that."

"Yeah!" Scooby beamed as he then went on the diving board to go into the pool.

"Careful, Scoob!" Thor called out. "You don't wanna belly flop!"

But Scooby hit the water's surface and sank to the bottom. The children got a chuckle out of that as Scooby soon popped back up, underneath Chiquita's flotation device.

"At least he isn't hurt too bad." Thor commented.

"Yeah, that's good." Atticus smiled.

"I think Scooby has already won someone's heart." Sofia commented as she saw Scooby with Chiquita.

* * *

Later at the Café, Alejo wrapped his arm around the shoulder of a man with a white shirt and blue blazer. "My older brother, Luis manages the café with his fiancée, Charlene." he explained, as a woman with bushy blonde hair came into the room.

"Howdy!" She said in a Southern accent. "Let me grab y'all a cup of Café lechera while you take a load off!" She then went to get the coffee.

Luis looked on at Charlene with love in his eyes. "You can see why I feel, how do you Americans say? 'Head over heels' for Charlene," he explained. "I met her on my last trip to the United States at Mr. Smiley's Fantastic Funland, and I've been smiling ever since."

"Well, she seems interesting, sir." Atticus commented.

"Very enthusiastic about her work." Lionel agreed.

"You know, café lechera is very famous in Veracruz," replied Luis as Charlene came back out and poured the drinks. "First, one server serves you thick coffee; then the custom is to bang on your glass with your spoon until another server pours you hot milk in your glass."

"Interesting." Lionel noted.

"Hmm... I guess I could try some of it even if I'm not a big fan of coffee." Cherry commented.

"That's the spirit, li'l dumplin'!" Charlene beamed to her.

"Ain't that a hoot?" Charlene beamed. "I love these Loco customs. 'Loco'; that's crazy in 'Mexican'. I mean Spanish."

"Yeah!" Scooby beamed.

Charlene then gave the animals some bowls of café lechera. "You know, some days I grind so many coffee beans, I swear the little suckers are coming out of my ears!" she then laughed.

"Heh... Ya don't say." Zoe replied.

Scooby drank the café lechera and had a mouthful of milk on his face. He licked it up with a smile.

"It didn't take Scooby to start livin' 'la vida mocha'." remarked Velma.

* * *

Later, the gang and Alejo's family were outside eating lunch.

"This lunch is really wonderful, Doña Dolores." said Mo.

"Yeah, whoever came up with this whole fiesta tradition is okay in my book!" replied Shaggy, as Scooby tried to eat the whole plate...but Shaggy got to it first.

"Hey, guys, save some for the rest of us!" Scrappy piped up.

"I really like this chicken burrito, but I think I'm about to have my own Mexican tradition." Cherry said.

"What's that, Cherry?" Sabrina asked.

"A siesta." Cherry smirked sleepily.

"Didn't you already have one in the car?" asked Thor.

"I'm an exhausted person." Cherry smirked.

"Oy..." Atticus rolled his eyes slightly.

"The girl has a point though." Alejo had to agree.

"I'm glad it was mostly vegetarian," Mo beamed. "Especially with my new diet."

"Even better!" laughed Shaggy.

"Reah! Reven retter!" Scooby nodded.

"The purpose of fiestas and siestas Shaggy, is to provide sustenance and rest for another tradition: hard work." explained Alejo.

Lionel shrugged. "Traditions...who needs 'em? They're overrated anyway!" he remarked.

"Yuck!" Scooby added.

"Like, you said it, Lionel." Shaggy replied.

Everyone soon laughed until an old man in uniform soon approached the group.

"Um, forgive me for interrupting your meal, Doña Dolores, but I need to discuss some urgent business with your sons." The man said to the older woman at the table.

"As you wish." Doña Dolores allowed as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Tio Alejo? Tio Luis?" Maritza spoke up.

"Excuse us, please," Alejo told her before leaving with his brother. "This won't take long."

"Diego Fuente used to do business with my late husband," said Doña Delores. "I don't trust him. Never did. He is a, how do you say it in America?"

"Crook?"

"Liar?"

"Con man?"

"Weasel-faced scum-sucker?"

"Jerk!" Doña Delores replied.

"Hey, that's what I call Atticus!" Cherry smiled playfully.

"Yeah, but this time she means it with genuine dislike." said Lionel.

"I wonder what's going on?" Maritza pouted.

"Do not worry so much, dear," Sofia soothed her niece. "Your uncles will be fine."

"I hope so..." Maritza replied, a worried expression on her face.

Sofia comforted her niece the best that she could.

"Gracias, Tia Sofia." Maritza smiled back, though a little sad.

"So how will you and your friends be spending your day in Veracruz?" Sofia then asked to change the subject.

"We were hoping to watch the preparations of Day of the Dead festivities." Velma smiled.

"I know I'm game for that." Cherry replied.

"And what happened to your second nap today?" asked Fred with a smirk.

"I guess I can put it on hold." Cherry shrugged a bit.

"If anyone out there is alive to honor the dead." Doña Dolores said mysteriously.

Shaggy and Scooby jumped a little from that.

"Have y'all heard 'bout the monster?" Charlene asked the others.

"No." Lionel replied.

As soon as that question was asked, it seemed to get dark and thunder rumbled with a storm coming.

"Okay, time to get inside," Thor said. "Looks like it's gonna be a big storm."

"Come on, we'll talk in the lobby," Maritza suggested. "If it isn't too busy that is."

* * *

And so, everyone came inside. When they came into the lobby, it seemed to be empty.

"Strange. It's like no one's here." Zoe remarked.

"You may not be noticed right now, that our hotel is reluctantly empty." Alejo said.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Zoe replied.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, there's no one else here but us." Thor added.

"Hellooooo...?" Zoe commented dryly.

"That's because a monster has been terrorizing Veracruz and the near by villages," Alejo replied before looking to Fred. "Right after I sent my email to you, the monster showed up near the plaza and nearly got Jorgito."

"So the monster is bad for business?" Scrappy replied. "Figures..."

Shaggy and Scooby gulped a bit.

"Did you say m-m-monster?!" Shaggy panicked.

"Yes, the locals call him El Chupacabra." Alejo nodded.

"What's... A... Chu-pa-ca-bra?" Thor asked, slowly so he would say it right.

"It's pretty much Mexico's Bigfoot who feasts on the blood of goats." Cherry replied.

"Yep." Lionel replied.

Thor let out a small, sickly groan from the goat sucking part. "Poor goats."

"Aye..." Lionel nodded. "Kinda like how cows get their blood drained by vampire bats..."

Cherry chuckled sheepishly, gripping her collar from that.

"I've known not to be a suspicious man, but I saw it with my own eyes down by the wharf," Alejo told the others. "I can never forget it."

"What does it look like?" Zoe soon asked.

"It stands about nearly 10 feet tall and walks on two hind legs, it was covered with thick fur, has a face of a hideous monkey with huge claws and sharp fangs, and his eyes glow green like those of a demon." Alejo described.

"Whoa..." Lionel remarked. "Sounds like something conceived via a nasty case of indigestion!"

"I have no words." Mo commented.

Hey, hey, calm down everyone," Fred soothed the others. "The chupacabra's only a myth."

"Yes, let's forget a Chupacabra and make the most to your first visit to Mexico." Alejo added.

"Says the guy who just told us the story." Cherry muttered slightly.

"That just guarantees it's gonna show up," Lionel replied. "Also this is a Scooby-Doo movie. So...yeah."

"Rovie?" Scooby asked. "Rhat rovie?"

"Ah, you'll understand someday." said Lionel with a shrug.

Scooby looked over before shrugging to himself from that.

"Why don't we all get a good night's sleep, huh?" Sofia suggested.

"Thank you, ma'am, that would be great." Atticus replied.

"Yes, there's nothing to worry about." Alejo told them.

"Alejo's right." Daphne replied from that.

"But just in case, double lock your doors." Luis warned.

"Say your prayers." Charlene added.

"But whatever you do..." Luis started.

"Don't go outside." The couple then concluded together.

"Huh... Was that creepy or WHAT?" asked Lionel.

"Subtle." Atticus deadpanned from Charlene and Luis's warnings.

"Like a salad fork to the eye." Cherry added.

Thor winced. "Or a train and plane crashing into a methane tank..." he added.

"Colorful, Thor." Cherry replied.

Thor smiled sheepishly from that.

* * *

Everyone soon went to get to their cabins to get some sleep after a very big day coming into Mexico. And considering what they'd be doing tomorrow, they would need it. The boys stayed in one place while the girls stayed in another like camping.

"Shaggy, isn't this a little excessive?" Atticus asked as the door was barricaded.

"Like, whoever heard such a ridiculous story? A 10-foot hairy monster with big feet and sharp teeth?" Shaggy replied. "Sounds like something out of the cartoon."

"And yet you barricaded the door to keep the 'Chupacabra' from getting in?" Atticus rolled his eyes with air quotes.

"You can NEVER be too careful!" Shaggy replied.

"Ooh, that no-good chupacabra!" Scrappy growled. "Boy, I'd really show that big galoot a thing or two!"

"Right..." Atticus said, a bit dubious of a Chupacabra coming by.

"Well, pleasant dreams, guys," Shaggy yawned. "See ya in the morning."

"Reah." Scooby replied.

They all then suddenly heard a noise.

"Like, this is gonna be a long night." Shaggy said.

"Ruh-huh." Scooby nodded.

"Mm-hmm." Scrappy added.

The growling was then heard again. The cowardly duo then went under the covers, whimpering.

"Did you hear that?" Shaggy asked. "It sounds like something's out the window."

"Uh-huh." Scooby nodded.

"Oh, boy..." Atticus sighed as he went to check out the window for them before smiling calmly at first. "Guys, there's nothing out there but that monster we heard about," he then said before doing a double-take. "Wait. Huh?!"

"Lemme guess... The monster showed up, didn't it?" yawned Lionel.

"Hmm... Perhaps..." Atticus narrowed his eyes before taking out his phone and dialed a certain number. "Cherry, are you trying to prank people again?"

"No, Atticus!" Cherry replied honestly on the phone.

"...Figured..." Lionel replied as he turned his left hand into a mallet.

"Oh, boy-oh-boy! Now's my chance!" Scrappy exclaimed. "Ta-da-dada-da-daaaah! PUPPY POWER!"

"Rappy!" Scooby panicked for his young nephew.

"El caba-choo-choo!" Shaggy panicked. "I mean, la kooka-babka! El popa-choopa! No I mean! HELP!"

Thor soon dropped down to the floor, looking like an angry bull about to charge.

Lionel hopped onto his back. "Let's do it to it, hombré!** YEE-HAW!**!" he shouted.

Thor soon yelled out and ran to the door, breaking it down on his way.

"Like, how did he do that?" Shaggy asked in surprise. "Is Thor strong like you, Atticus?"

"A bit, yeah," Atticus replied. "Doesn't help that his uncle is the most powerful man in the universe."

"In ONE universe, maybe!" Lionel called back as Scrappy ran out after him and Thor.

Fred soon yelped a bit as they came out at him suddenly.

"Oh! Hey, Fred, sorry about that." Atticus said, stopping to a halt.

"What happened to you guys?" Fred asked.

"What are you doing screaming in the middle of the night?!" Velma added.

"And who woke me up from one of the best dreams of my life?" Cherry glared as she soon came over, squeezing her phone in her hand.

"Sorry about that too, Cherry." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"He thought he saw the monster." said Thor.

"What was the dream about?" Lionel asked.

"I saw a city of gold in my sleep," Cherry said, rubbing her left eye a bit. "Must've been something we heard about in History Class back in school though."

"City of Gold?" asked Lionel. "Like... Él Dorado?"

"Yeah, I think that was it," Cherry replied. "I remember hearing about that in school before we went on break. I guess being in Mexico kinda linked my brain to that place like in the old legend we were told about."

"Curious..." Lionel replied. "Almost feels like...foreshadowing."

"Wouldn't surprise me at this point," Cherry said. "It's happened with us before. So, where's this monster?"

"Like, that big Mexican Bigfoot tried to break in and get us!" Shaggy replied.

"Oh, no, where's Daphne?" Fred frowned.

"Aww, he really does care." Cherry smirked playfully.

"Like he didn't care before?" asked Lionel.

* * *

The others soon went to take a look to check on Daphne.

"Hmm... Monster must've run off..." Atticus muttered to himself.

"What a coward!" Lionel remarked. "Bet he ran off cuz we outnumber him!"

"I ain't afraid of no ghost," Thor said. "Erm... Or rather, monster."

Shaggy and Scooby went to sneak away.

"Come on, guys, ya gotta face your fears!" Scrappy told the cowardly duo. "Are ya men or mice?"

"Not sure if you wanna hear their answer, Scraps." Cherry commented.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other, and then made squeaking noises.

Lionel sighed. "Yeah, I figured that would happen."

"Oh, no, you don't," Velma scolded. "This is no time to chicken out. It's all for one and one for all."

"Like, I always thought that teamwork was highly overrated." Shaggy replied.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"Gee, with friends like you guys..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Then who needs enemies?" Lionel finished.

"Hate to say it, but those two are living dead weight." Thor nodded.

"Hey, that was pretty clever." Cherry said.

"Thanks!" Thor smiled proudly. "Now, I think Zoe's with Daphne, so I intend to save her."

"Okay, guys," Fred said to the others. "On the count of three, we run to the door. Ready?"

"Don't worry, me and Atticus can get it." Thor smirked.

"Alrighty then!" Atticus nodded.

"One... Two... THREE!" said Fred.

"CHAAAARGE!" Thor and Atticus called out, running against the door to bust it down.

Daphne and Zoe soon came to the door with deep concern as the two ended up on the floor, but not hurt of course.

"Thor, what's going on?" Zoe asked. "Daphne and I are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, cool! You two are okay!" Thor beamed. "We thought the chupacabra got you!"

"Chupacabra?" Zoe asked.

"We thought we saw those glowing green eyes." Atticus replied.

"Sorry, guys, we were afraid to go to sleep and thought some Latin rhythms might calm us down," Daphne said. "Looks like Alejo's story riled everyone."

"No kidding." replied Lionel.

"Shaggy? Scooby?" Cherry then called.

"Does anybody got a bandage?" Shaggy asked from hiding inside a drawer.

The groups soon met up outside together to get to go back to sleep.

"I don't know what you guys heard, but I think we're safe now," Fred said. "Let's try to get some-Hey, wait a minute. What's this?"

"Footprints," Velma looked with her. "Big ones!"

"Don't look, Scoob, or we'll never get to sleep." Shaggy said as he covered his eyes.

"Too late, we're going after them." Lionel replied.

"I still think we probably scared it away," Thor smirked. "Uncle says monsters are more scared of us than we are of them."

"That's a movie!" Cherry replied.

"And that monster didn't seem too scared to begin with," Lionel added. "Intimidated, maybe, but not scared!"

"Hmm... Notice how they lead to the cottage window," Velma soon examined the evidence. "Then reverse direction and head off towards the hotel. We must have scared whatever it was away."

"Intimidated!" Lionel replied.

"Um, right." Velma then said.

"It was brave enough when we were separated, but got scared at the thought of a bunch of us to contend with," Fred commented. "Not a very courageous monster."

"Well, whatever it is, it's gone," Velma replied. "Maybe now we can all get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me..." Lionel replied. "No sense pursuing a monster without any sleep."

"I hear that." Sabrina nodded.

"We're gonna need it," Fred told the others. "We got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, sight-seeing and chocolate bean tamales!" Shaggy laughed. "Can't wait!"

"Yeah!" Scooby added.

* * *

And so, the group returned to sleeping. Fred looked like he was about to say something.

"We know, Fred, we know." Atticus said.

"It looks like we got another mystery on our hands." Cherry and Atticus quoted from memory every time they would see the Mystery Inc gang.

"...Sure, take all the fun out of it..." Fred sighed.

Cherry and Atticus grinned bashfully.

"Good night, you two." Fred rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Everyone soon went to get back to sleep after a rather eventful day.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, the next morning came. Everyone soon came out of bed together.

"I saw the city of gold again." Cherry said.

"That proves it then," Atticus replied. "We're in for a new adventure after this one."

"Way past cool!" Lionel cheered. "Guess I can pencil it in for later..."

"I think a certain someone has us covered on that." Cherry said, darting her eyes around a bit.

"Do you mean my uncle?" Thor asked.

"Nooo... I meant Mother Goose..." Cherry said sarcastically.

Thor paused a moment before looking to her. "That was a joke, wasn't it, Cherry?" he then asked.

"Yes." Cherry replied.

"Ah. Right," Thor nodded. "Just checking."

"I guess you're smarter than you look." Cherry commented.

"Yep!" Thor smiled.

"I'm gonna stop otherwise I'm gonna say something I regret..." Cherry said. "Let's see what they have for breakfast in Mexico. I've heard of huevos rancheros."

"Ooh, let's have those!" Lionel nodded gleefully.

"Yeah, I'm willing to try them myself." Cherry agreed.

* * *

Everyone soon met up together to have some breakfast before they would go back to solving the mystery. Shortly after, the group met up to get to work.

"All right, let's get down to business on this mystery." Sabrina said.

"Si," Maritza agreed. "What do we know so far?"

"Well, whatever we saw last night, we scared or intimidated it away." Fred replied.

"I got up early, and using my mud mask made a cast of the footprint from Bigfoot's big foot," Daphne said before showing the cast. "Look!"

"Whoa, that _is _huge," Lionel replied. "Now we just need to find what matches it..."

"And look, it is speckled with some kind of gritty black stuff." Luis commented.

"Is it dirt?" Fred wondered.

"I don't think so," Velma shrugged honestly. "I don't know what it is."

"Whatever it is, please do not mention it to my mother or Sofia." Alejo told them.

"We'll try not to, sir." Mo replied.

"These beaks are sealed!" Lionel remarked, holding up a rubber beak and zipping it shut.

Alejo blinked from that before shrugging from the strange moment.

"Or Charlene," Luis soon added. "I don't want to scare them."

"Deal." Cherry promised.

"In fact, I better alert the security guards to be especially vigilant." Alejo then suggested.

"If word of this gets out, we will lose the few tourists we have managed to keep," Luis cautioned. "El Chupacabra could ruin our livelihood, not to mention everyone else's in Veracruz."

"Don't worry," Fred smiled to his pen pal. "No matter how huge ferocious or bloodthirsty this vicious Chupacabra monster may be-"

"We'll get to the bottom of the mystery." Daphne then added.

"Whoa, that rhymed!" Furrball remarked.

"Nice!" Scrappy laughed a bit. "I know it'll be great to solve this mystery so you can all rest easy here in Veracruz."

Shaggy closed the door as Scooby looked at the paw and looked scared and fainted as he fell down. Chiquita then tried to wake Scooby up, but didn't work so she fanned Scooby as he regained consciousness and they looked at each other romantically.

"Looks like Uncle Scooby's gonna be busy for a while." Scrappy then said to himself.

"And while he IS, we can all get down to business." Atticus added.

"Well said, Atticus," Scrappy replied. "Let's get to it then."

Everyone soon got ready in the Mystery Machine.

"Well, I suppose we should say goodbye for now." Sabrina suggested.

"I'll handle this, Sabrina," Fred smiled, taking out a Spanish dictionary as he went to speak to Sofia and Doña Dolores before they would pull out, then cleared his throat to the two Spanish women. "Um, Muchas gracias para su hospital y cometas."

"Ay, yi, yi!" Maritza face-palmed as the two women soon laughed from that.

Lionel cleared his throat. "Gracias por tu hospitalidad; Estaremos encantados de ayudar a atrapar a este monstruo!" he replied.

"Much better." Maritza smiled from that.

The two women then looked happy and appreciative from what Lionel said to them.

"Oops, I almost forgot," Charlene said before coming up to Luis. "I know this is silly, but this is a good luck charm. With that big ole' Bigfoot thing out there you can't be to careful," she then put a medallion on around his neck before kissing him on the cheek. "Promise me that you'll never take it off."

"Si, Charlene," Luis smiled. "I promise."

"Adios, Scooby~" Chiquita cooed to the cowardly Great Dane.

Scooby waved to her as he went to join his friends.

"The things he does for love." Shaggy shrugged.

"We know how _that _feels." Lionel and Thor replied.

They soon rode off in the Mystery Machine for a while.

"You have a girlfriend, Scraps?" Cherry asked playfully to the Great Dane puppy.

"Heh... I don't know about a girlfriend, but I do have a girl who is a friend back home." Scrappy replied.

"Oh, really?" Mo asked. "This, I gotta hear."

"Well, Annie's a friend of mine along with Duke back when I used to live in the city with my mom until she said I could start going on adventures with Uncle Scooby." Scrappy explained.

"I remember," said Lionel. "That was the last episode Scrappy was voiced by Lennie Weinrib before Don Messick replaced him."

"Of course you remember." Cherry teased him as she hugged her legs while sitting in the back.

"I do miss 'em though," Scrappy smiled about Duke and Annie. "They were my pals, ya know."

"Heh... I bet," replied Lionel. "Guess you usually keep in touch with them via letters."

"Yeah, I do what I can," Scrappy nodded. "Maybe I could invite 'em to come over sometime if we're not busy."

"That would be nice for you," Mo smiled. "I hope you get to do that then."

"Thanks, Mo." Scrappy smiled back.

"No problem!" Mo beamed.

Eventually, the van came to a stop and they all came out to explore.

"As you can see, there aren't many tourists here since the Chupacabra incident," Alejo told the others. "This place is usually very busy this time of year."

"Oh, Tio, we had no idea." Maritza replied.

"All the more reason for us to help stop this manic monster." Patch added.

"What Spot said." Cherry agreed.

"I've got an idea," Fred spoke up. "Why don't we ask the locals about the monster?"

"I like that." Thor agreed.

"Good idea, Fred," Velma added. "We can video tape them."

Lionel reached into his Infinity Satchel and pulled out a camcorder. "Got ya covered!" he grinned.

"Alright, Lionel!" Thor cheered from that.

Lionel took a few bows. "Thank you, thank you; you're too kind." he replied.

"Ooh, boy!" Thor beamed. "Ya know, if you weren't from another dimension and a guy, I'd totally kiss you."

"Well, lucky me on both accounts." Lionel said sheepishly.

"As for me, I'll be the reporter." Daphne then volunteered.

* * *

Everyone got into position.

"And action!" said Fred.

"A seesaw, a jungle gym, a merry-go-round," narrated Daphne. "At first glance, this modest playground looks like any other. But the children here in Veracruz are fearful and have good reason to be. El Chupacabra. Imaginary Bigfoot? Or big scary monster that could bite your head off? You decide!"

They soon came to interview people on the streets.

"Hopefully this turns out better than when Daphne was filmed when we ended up on that zombie island." Fred commented.

The others nodded from that.

"What does El Chupacabra look like?" Daphne asked the kids on the playground.

"A gorilla." A preteen boy replied.

"A bear." A little girl on the jungle gym suggested.

"An alien!" A boy on the monkey bars said.

"Man... This is just like the mystery of the Night Monster..." Lionel remarked. "Everyone who sees the monster has a different idea of what it might look like!"

Cherry nodded to Lionel.

"The Mystery of the Goat Sucking Monster." Thor added ominously.

"What does El Chupacabra do?" asked Daphne.

"Eats goats!" said a painter.

"Destroys crops!" said another.

"He's a bully!" said a little girl.

Scooby was then in a Mariachi Band with Scrappy and Patch.

"What does El Chupacabra sound like?" Daphne asked.

"Like a coyote!" A musician replied.

"Like an ape!" A lady added.

"Like my Uncle Flaco!" Another musician commented.

"Will he show up tomorrow at the Day of the Dead festivities or will he remain as elusive as the Loch-Ness monster?" asked Daphne. "Or the perfect boyfriend? This is Daphne Blake in Veracruz reporting. Back to you, Velma."

"And... Cut!" said Fred, turning the camcorder off.

"Back to you?" asked Velma.

Daphne laughed a little from that.

"Perhaps Daphne got carried away when the camera is facing her, don't you think?" Atticus smirked playfully.

"Yeah." Mo chuckled from that.

"Could be," said Patch. "Let's get back to the van and rethink our plan."

"I think we did a pretty great job though getting information." Thor said.

"For whatever's that worth." Zoe shrugged.

They soon came up to the Mystery Machine only to see that it had been vandalized.

"Oh, no! What happened to the Mystery Machine?" Maritza gasped in concern.

"It looks like someone gave it a new paint job with some words on it." Sabrina remarked.

"_'¡Sal ahora o no veras el día de mañana'_!" Alejo read aloud.

"Yikes!" Shaggy gasped before looking curious. "What does that mean in English?"

Scooby shrugged his shoulders.

"Leave today or you won't see tomorrow." Atticus translated.

Lionel checked it. "Accurate translation." he nodded.

"Looks like someone wants us to make like a piñata and beat it!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Who could've done this though?" Zoe frowned.

"You don't think it's Sombra, do you?" Thor asked Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch.

"I doubt it," Atticus replied. "He disappeared into the Cave of the Ethers after we beat him when he destroyed the Tree of Harmony and nearly killed Cherry."

"What's a Sombra?" Velma asked.

"Let's just say he's one of our greatest enemies." Cherry said, shaking chills down her spine from that name that haunted her existence.

"He also apparently wanted to murder Cherry cuz he thought she was a threat to Atticus becoming an evil warrior," Lionel added. "That landed him on my hate list. And trust me, you don't wanna end up there."

This made Shaggy and Scooby look a bit more scared than usual about the idea of "murder".

"We better get out of here now." Daphne suggested.

Shaggy and Scooby looked to each other and decided to get into the Mystery Machine.

But Velma stopped the both of them. "Hold on, you two. We came here today to get to the bottom of this Chupacabra mystery." she said.

"And no one's going to scare us away until we do." said Fred.

"Like, Freddy, it's too late for THAT!" Shaggy replied as he and Scooby scrambled into the van.

"Aw, great!" Cherry said. "I might've felt scared at the mention of Sombra before, but you guys are acting like a couple of chickens!"

"Don't worry, Cherry, I have an idea," Velma told her as she knew how to persuade Shaggy and Scooby, bringing out a certain box. "Would you each do it for a Scooby Snack?"

Shaggy and Scooby looked over before ignoring her and the snacks.

"How about two Scooby Snacks?" Daphne tried.

"Get out of here before I'll give you something to be scared of." Cherry glared a bit, shaking her fist.

"Don't be a Mandy." whispered Lionel.

Cherry then crossed her arms, turning her back a bit. Shaggy and Scooby soon accepted the Scooby Snacks.

"Way to go, Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy beamed.

"Great!" Velma said before organizing a plan. "So far, it appears as if the Chupacabra is nocturnal. Now that it's getting dark, we should do a thorough search of the town."

"Maybe we'll get a clue to help us find the monster or at least the van vandals." Daphne added.

"Jeez, threatening Shaggy and Scooby?" asked Furrball. "Guess you _did _learn something from visiting Cartoon Network City after all."

"You okay?" asked Lionel.

"Sorry, guess I was kinda annoyed by the repetition that it started to affect me negatively." Cherry said as she took a deep breath and out to chill herself out a bit.

"Funny how that _just _started," said Lionel. "And yet it's the most predictable thing about them. Shaggy and Scooby are pretty much born cowards. So, of _course_, they're not gonna go into a situation where they might get killed without a bit of bribery."

"Sorry, sorry," Cherry said. "Anyway, we gonna split up now or what?"

"I think that's a good idea, Cherry," Fred replied. "Alejo, Maritza, Sabrina, and Luis, why don't you investigate the hills? The girls and I along with Atticus, Patch, and Mo will search the west part of town, and Scooby, Shaggy, Thor, Zoe, Cherry, Lionel, Scrappy, and Furrball can search the east?"

"Don't worry, Zoe, I'll protect ya." Thor smiled to his girlfriend, flexing his arms a bit.

"Oh, Thor." Zoe giggled to that before hugging him.

"We got it, dude," Lionel replied.

"The Mystery Machine is actually on the east side of town," said Shaggy. "Why don't we do a thorough search of the van and if everything checks out okay, keep guard right here?"

"Rokay!" Scooby agreed, and they ran inside the van and went to sleep.

"Saw that one coming," Two-Tone shrugged.

Scrappy face-pawed a bit.

"So, Scrappy Doo, good to meet you." Two-Tone said.

"Oh, likewise," Scrappy replied. "You're one of Patch's relatives, right?"

"Yes, I'm his sister," Two-Tone nodded. "I used to live back on the farm until I met Lionel and Furrball. I'm the fashionista one."

"Ah, that's pretty neat!" Scrappy smiled.

"It's a great territory." Two-Tone chuckled as she struck poses like she was a fashion model.

"So, now what do we do?" Furrball asked.

"I dunno, I guess take a power nap if those two are going to." Two-Tone shrugged about Shaggy and Scooby.

"Sure, why not?" shrugged Scrappy. "Might as well be on our guard just in case."

Furrball and Two-Tone shrugged from that themselves. While Shaggy and Scooby were asleep, an arm appeared and tampered with the brakes, and the brake fluid soon leaked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Alejo and Luis were in the woods.

"Hey, escucha. What was that?" asked Luis.

They then heard a hooting sound.

"Just an owl. Don't be a baby." replied Alejo

The owl then flew off into the night. Maritza felt a little nervous as they walked along together.

"I'm sure it's okay, Maritza." Sabrina soothed as they followed her best friend's uncles.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, and the others soon wandered around in the night with flashlights. The group soon found a statue of a serpent.

Fred sighed in relief. "It's just a statue..."

"Yes, of Quetzalcoatl, the feathered serpent," said Velma. "I've read about him. He was revered by the Aztecs as the god of all things good."

"Fascinating," Atticus commented. "I bet the Super Friend El Dorado looks up to this guy."

"El Dorado?" Mo asked. "There's a superhero named El Dorado?"

"Mm-hmm," Atticus nodded. "They say he's descended from Aztec sorcerers. He has powers like Illusion Casting, Optic Force Blasts, Multilingualism, Superhuman Strength, Teleportation, and Telepathy. The Super Friends was kind of an old school Justice League before I was Superman's godson and Cherry was Batman's goddaughter." he then said the last part quietly so only she would hear.

"Fascinating..." Mo commented. "Maybe we'll see this El Dorado guy while we're here."

"Could be cool," said Patch. "Even if his powers have nothing to do with gold."

"Must've been a fan of the city or something when he was a kid." Atticus shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense." Mo replied.

"Too bad the statue can't help us out." Atticus chuckled a bit.

"Look!" Daphne soon called out.

They soon took a look to see an elder looking man coming out of a tent.

"Um... Hola." Atticus greeted the man.

"Bienvenido. Welcome." The man replied.

"Good, you speak English." Daphne smiled in relief.

"Yes, of course," The man replied. "Please, come in."

And so the group came into the tent.

"Wow! Are you a medicine man?" asked Velma.

"I prefer 'curandero'," said the man. "But, yes, medicine man, shaman, and healer all apply. How can I help you?"

"We were hoping you can tell us something about El Chupacabra." asked Mo.

"Like everyone, I have heard the stories about the big-footed beast," said El Cuandero. "But there is nothing in the ancient lore about a monster such as this. Our animal friends don't harm people for no reason."

"Then how do you explain the attacks?" Fred soon asked.

"The only evil force in this land is greed." El Curandero informed.

"Greed?" Atticus asked.

"Si." El Curandero nodded.

"But what does this have to do with El Chupacabra?" Velma then asked.

"Recently, people from the north offered huge sums of money to build businesses here and attract tourists," El Curandero informed. "The locals turned down the offer, but when the strangers left, they vowed to return."

"Um, I see." Fred remarked, trying to stay brave.

"You do?" Daphne asked him.

"That explains why Alejo and Luis's father didn't want to sell their land." Atticus spoke up.

"Si," El Curandero said to him. "It's because locals from North were turned down for them to sell."

"And the person wants them to sell over and over again, but they refused." Atticus continued with his detective skills.

"The answers to all your questions can be found in the past." El Curandero then said.

"Right," Atticus said before looking to the others. "We better tell everyone."

"Good idea." said Mo, as they headed off.

"And did I also mention you're in grave danger?" El Curandero asked them on their way out.

"No, I think you skipped that part." Daphne said.

"You're in grave danger." El Curandero then warned.

"Thanks!" Atticus deadpanned.

"No problem!" said El Curandero.

Atticus rolled his eyes a bit on the way out.

"We better get back to the others and warn them." Velma suggested.

"Once again, good idea." said Mo as they headed back to the Mystery Machine.

"Be careful, my friends," El Curandero told them. "In Mexico, things are not always as they seem. If you have any more questions, check out my website at cientmexicanwisdomdotcom."

"Website?" Daphne asked.

"As I said, expect the unexpected." El Curandero advised.

"Muchas gracias para sus palabras, sabias de avestruz." Fred then thanked the old man, leaving him confused.

"Fred, please stop talking in a language you don't know how to speak in." Mo complained.

"Yeah, it's embarrassing," said Atticus. "And not just for us."

"What?" Fred asked. "I thanked him for his wise words of advice."

"You said 'ostrich'," Atticus replied. "'_Thank you for your wise words of ostrich'_."

"Ohh." Fred then said.

Patch let out a small groan and a face-paw.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sabrina, Maritza, and the Otero brothers continued to look around, but it seemed hopeless.

"Tio Luis, Tio Alejo, there's nothing left in the woods," Maritza spoke up. "I think we should head back."

"Yeah," said Sabrina. "I can only search in a dark forest for so long before I start to wanna doze off."

"Okay, we'll head back." Alejo said to the girls.

Sabrina and Maritza smiled thankfully from that. Alejo then heard a noise before gasping as he looked to see glowing green eyes.

"Glowing green eyes?!" Maritza gasped.

M-Maybe it's Danny Phantom?" Sabrina suggested nervously.

"Nah...not yet." Maritza replied.

From the darkness emerged...El Chupacabra, which looked like a big purple sasquatch with green eyes.

Maritza and Sabrina looked surprised and nervous.

"Man, not even the Netherworld has monsters as freaky looking as that." Sabrina commented.

"Luis, come quick!" Alejo soon cried out. Luis! Luis!

The creature soon tried to grab Alejo, but the man ran and falls off a fell and his glasses fall off, but he grabbed a branch and held on to it as the El Chupucabra roared.

"Tio Alejo!" Maritza cried out. "Sabrina, do you know any magic to help?"

"Uh, I'm not sure if my magic covers Chupacabras." Sabrina replied.

"Well, you won't know unless you TRY!" Maritza replied. "No time like the present!"

Sabrina gulped nervously as she quickly brought out her spellbook, checking through the pages to find a way to save Maritza's uncle, feeling a lot of pressure and nervousness, not to mention scaredness from the monster.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry and the others were soon coming back to the Mystery Machine as Shaggy, Scooby, Furrball, Two-Tone, and Scrappy were asleep.

"You sure it was a good idea to stop for food while they slept?" Thor asked Cherry.

"Well, _I_ was hungry, and I didn't wanna wake them," Cherry replied. "Besides, I saved them some food."

"Fair enough," Lionel shrugged. "This way, everyone wins, I guess."

Eventually, the ones in the van began to wake up.

"Gosh, that was either Uncle Scooby's stomach or an actual monster roar." Scrappy commented.

"Rasn't re." replied Scooby.

"Question asked, question answered." replied Furrball.

"We better get out of here now, or else we become an El Chupacabra fiesta plate." Shaggy said, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Aren't you overreacting a bit?" Two-Tone asked.

"No time to stop think about it!" Shaggy replied.

"Whoa! Wait up!" Cherry called out to Shaggy and Scooby as the Mystery Machine was about to ride off.

But they drove off, leaving a trail of brake fluid.

"This ain't good," said Lionel. "Some jerk cut the brake fluid and now it's leaking. So if they try to stop... They won't be able to!"

"That's a scary thought." Zoe commented.

"We oughta do something," said Thor. "Question is, WHAT?"

"I guess we could try to catch up with the Mystery Machine?" Zoe shrugged modestly.

"...Alright," replied Thor. "But we'll need some wheels... And maybe a grappling hook..."

"Hmm... Is there a car making spell?" Zoe asked.

"Hmm... I guess I could try that..." Thor replied before cracking his fingers a bit. "'Sometimes we gotta go near and far... Bring us a brand new car'!" he then recited a spell he just made up to give them a special car that looked like a spy car that could hold them all.

"Alright!" Lionel exclaimed as he climbed inside. "I call shotgun!"

"I'm the driver!" Thor said, going up to the driver's seat.

"This is giving me flashbacks of that Looney Tunes movie Back in Action." Cherry commented.

"Oh, I loved you guys in that!" Thor beamed. "How come you mentioned Space Jam like you knew Bugs Bunny then, but that didn't come out until later on?"

"I... I don't know, Thor," Cherry sighed. "If you don't like it, then go on the internet and complain."

"No thanks!" Thor smiled. "I have a life."

Everyone had a good laugh at that.

"I guess they were completed at different times," replied Lionel. "But that'd be like asking why I wasn't in Fievel Goes West when I was in the first American Tail movie (not yet finished by this time) and in Mystery of The Night Monster and The Treasure of Manhattan Island! Just don't think about it too hard, or you'll give yourself the granddaddy of all migraines!"

"Alright, alright, let's go then!" Thor said, driving off. "Let's go, Knight Rider!"

**"You cannot call me that for copyright infringement, sir."** A voice that sounded like the teacher in _Boy Meets World_ told the warlock teen.

"Fine! Thunder Blaster then!" Thor replied. "I've always been good with thunder magic, that's why they called me 'Thor'."

"I thought people called you 'Thor' because it was short for Thornton?" Zoe commented.

"Close enough!" Thor remarked.

"Wait, wasn't the car in Knight Rider called K.I.T.T.?" asked Lionel as they sped off.

"Eh, details, details..." Thor replied, pushing buttons on the car to look for some weapons. "Hmm... One of these button should do it..."

"Hopefully it's not as complicated as that jock girl's car from Cartoon Network City which looks like the Batmobile." Cherry commented.

"This is why Batman has lawyers," Lionel shrugged as they kept on going. "Also, found the grappling hook."

"I should label these things if Mom lets me keep his car." Thor said, sticking his tongue out.

"You want me to use it, buddy?" Lionel asked.

"If you think you can aim and shoot, sure." Thor nodded.

"I know how to aim and shoot," said Lionel as he took the position. "Not called shotgun for nothing."

"Alright! Get ready!" Thor told him as he continued to drive them after the Mystery Machine.

Meanwhile, Fred and the others were still wandering around a bit, looking like they had gotten lost.

"None of this looks familiar," Daphne said, concerned. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"That's Polaris, the North Star," Velma soon pointed out. "We should be headed in the opposite direction."

"Trust me. I know where I'm going." replied Fred confidently.

Daphne facepalmed. "We're sunk." she remarked.

"And we're doomed." Mo added.

"I hope not." Atticus replied.

Maritza and Sabrina soon helped Alejo out since Sabrina couldn't use her magic and the Chupacabra luckily seemed to be gone.

"You alright?" asked Luis.

"I was attacked by El Chupracabra. Did you hear me calling for help?" asked Alejo.

"No. Something hit me over the head and knocked me out. When I woke up, you were gone!" explained Luis.

"Is this true?" Alejo asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Sabrina replied. "We were trying to find a way to help you."

"Forget it," said Alejo. "The Chupacabra is still out there and we've got to find the others before he does."

"Right, Tio Alejo, and we'll do what we can." Maritza replied.

"Yes, we will." Sabrina nodded.

"Gracias, girls." Alejo smiled to them happily.

And so, they headed off.

* * *

In town, Shaggy was still driving away as Thor followed the Mystery Machine.

"Like, the next time we go on a trip, remind me to pick someplace a little less exciting like maybe a librarians' convention?" Shaggy remarked.

"Shaggy, the light is red, you should stop!" Scrappy warned.

Shaggy tried stepping on the brakes, but nothing happened. "Like, I'm tryin', but nothing's happening!" he exclaimed.

"This is gonna get messy." Furrball said, covering his eyes nervously.

Everyone in the Mystery Machine soon screamed out as this looked bad. This looked very bad. Luckily, anyone in the way managed to jump before they got run down.

"Like, how do we stop this thing?" asked Shaggy.

They crashed through the ice cream cart and headed toward the dock, screaming as they shot across the water, bouncing on the boat to get to the other side. They looked back to see an angry sailor yelling at them.

* * *

The others soon continued to venture through the forest.

"Okay, Fred, how do you say 'hopelessly lost' in Spanish?" Daphne soon asked.

"Perdido sin remedio." Atticus replied.

"You're not helping!" Fred whined.

"Sorry." Atticus shrugged.

"It looks like the woods get thicker up ahead." Velma commented.

"Do you suppose we'll meet any wild animals?" Daphne asked.

"We might." Fred replied.

"Mostly coyotes and jaguars and boars." said Velma.

"Coyotes?" asked Fred.

"Jaguars?" asked Mo.

"And boars." added Velma.

"Oh, my." Daphne remarked.

"Oh, wow." Atticus said from that.

They soon heard a growling sound which concerned them.

"Let's get out of here!" Fred soon cried out as he felt scared.

* * *

They ran off, only to bump into Alejo, Luis, and the others.

"Sorry, guys." Fred apologized.

Alejo shook his head. "No, we're sorry. We were hoping to find you close by, but not that close."

"We thought we heard El Chupacabra," said Daphne. "Listen!"

They listened and heard an animal howl from a distance.

"That is nothing to be afraid of," said Luis. "It is just a coyote."

Alejo nodded. "There are lots of them around here. They are more afraid of you than you are of them."

Maritza gulped. "Why do I not believe that...?" she asked.

"Well, let's just hope they're not hungry right now." Mo smiled sheepishly.

They soon heard a coyote howl.

"Uh, why is it headed in our direction?" Fred soon asked his pen pal.

"Maybe it is not running towards us, but away from something else." Luis advised.

A coyote soon rushed past them.

"Yeah, but what?" Daphne pondered.

"Like maybe that?!" Velma pointed out of fear.

Everyone then looked above and saw a big, monstrous figure growling at them.

"El Chupacabra!" shouted Mo.

"Run for it!" added Alejo.

Everyone soon began to run off from the monster. El Chupacabra roared and soon began to go after them.

* * *

The group soon ran into the city, stopping at the street to catch their breaths.

"I think we lost it." Alejo panted.

"Oh, no!" Daphne soon cried out. "The Mystery Machine!"

"It's gone!" Fred added.

Patch sniffed the ground. "Not only that, but somebody cut the brake fluid tube." he added.

"We've got to find Shaggy and Scooby, and the others." said Fred as they heard a growl.

"Shaggy!" called Velma.

"Scooby and Scrappy-Doo, where are you!?" exclaimed Daphne.

"Cherry and the others were with them too..." Atticus said. "We better hurry."

El Chupacabra then suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"I thought you ate goats?!" Atticus complained. "What do you want from us, Sasquatch wannabe?!"

The Chupacabra just roared in his face.

"Oh,** RAAAAAAWR** yourself, you hairy grape!" Mo replied.

"Yeah, you grape ape!" Atticus glared before chuckling to himself. "Heh. Grape Ape. I bet Cherry would've liked that one."

The Chupacabra blinked, mildly surprised, but just roared again at the group. The others soon ran off.

"Ah, you wanna wrestle? Well, then, let's wrestle!" Atticus smirked as he went to lunge out at the Chupacabra.

The beast roared and lunged at him, swiping with its claws as Atticus bobbed and weaved all the way.

"Ooh, you're a fighter!" Atticus laughed a bit. "Not bad, my man!"

The monster growled before tackling Atticus to the ground.

"Oh, so you wanna play like that, huh?" Atticus glared. "I only do this in times of extreme emergency, but you've forced me."

The Chupcabra made a bit of a questionable growl, wondering what he had in mind.

"Kama... Ha... MENA!" Atticus soon said before yelling out as he shot an energy blast at the monster.

The Chupacabra was sent flying back into a tree, and was knocked for a loop by the blast.

"Should we run to the others while we still can?" Mo asked Atticus.

"That might be a good idea," Atticus replied before he began to take out some rope to tie the monster up with. "But first..." He quickly sped around the monster, tying it up.

"Oh, Atticus." Mo smiled from that.

"Try gettin' out of that," Atticus smirked to the monster. "We'll be back to pick you up later. That'll teach ya for terrorizing Veracruz."

Mo walked ab it closer, admiring her boyfriend's bravery and smart move.

Atticus then jumped down next to her with a smile. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"Now if only we could find the Mystery Machine." Mo said in concern.

Suddenly, the Mystery Machine showed up, and the gang jumped inside, still followed by the Thunder Blaster.

"Oh, thank goodness." Mo smiled from that.

"Jinkies! Perfect timing," Velma added. "If you and the others haven't show up when you did, we be Mexican history."

"Yeah, but, now that we're safe from that creepy Bigfoot, you might want to slow down a little." Daphne suggested to Shaggy.

"We would if we could!" Furrball screeched. "But somebody cut the brakes!"

The group soon panicked at first until suddenly, something else happened.

"Well, I have some good news too." Shaggy said.

"Yes?" Alejo asked.

"We're outta gas!" Shaggy told him.

"Wow! Right in front of a gas station," Daphne commented. "What are the chances of that?"

"It must be the good luck from my Charlene's medallion~" Luis smiled dreamily.

"Either that, or just dumb luck." replied Two-Tone under her breath.

* * *

They soon came to stop at the gas station.

Atticus let out a whistle from the new car. "Man, this ride looks spiffy."

"Thank you!" Thor beamed, sticking his head out the window.

"Thor?! This... This is _your_ car?" Atticus smiled.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Thor nodded eagerly. "I made it out of my own magic so we could stop the Mystery Machine from crashing and burning!"

"Too bad we never got to use the grappling hooks." Lionel sighed.

Thor patted his friend on the head. "Maybe next time, buddy." he replied.

Lionel shrugged. He figured this was alright.

"Well, I need to pick up a snack." Cherry said, going into the gas station.

"Do they have Taco Bells around here?" Thor asked.

"Eh," Cherry shrugged. "I'm not really a Taco Bell fan. I liked that dog mascot they had though, he was cute."

"Never really saw that one," Lionel replied. "So I'll take your word for it."

"Look it up on YouTube." Cherry advised, going to check the snack aisles for any snack foods that she liked.

Zoe soon went to do the same as they had pretty similar tastes of course.

"Hm... Looks like Cherry and Zoe have more in common than looks." Lionel commented.

"Huh? Oh, you didn't know?" Thor asked. "Zoe and Cherry are pretty much separate entities from each other."

Lionel did a double-take. "No, I didn't know!" he replied. "Though it'd explain why they look so similar. You think I'd be able to do something like that?"

"Maybe if you fall in love with someone else," Thor shrugged. "I just know that it's kinda cool and nice this way, so no one's heart gets broken. The same think happened to Atticus when they ended up in Arendelle and he fell in love with Queen Elsa."

Lionel blinked. "...Then I guess I'm staying as a whole person." he shrugged.

"I think so for me too, buddy," Thor replied. "I really love hanging out with Zoe. She's so lovely and huggable, and I don't have to worry about invading her personal space since Cherry seems to be afraid of my hugs, but sometimes I just get so excited that I forget to back off away from her."

"Atta boy," Lionel smiled. "I'm glad for ya."

"Now for a really tough choice." Thor said.

"What's up?" Lionel asked.

"Honey Buns or Swiss Rolls?" Thor cried out, gripping his own hair anxiously, showing two Spanish versions of his favorite snack foods. "They're both so good, but I can only pick one."

"...Honey Buns." Lionel shrugged.

"Honey Buns... Grr, I'm a bear." Thor said before taking a box and playfully growling.

Lionel rolled his eyes from that, but smiled with a chuckle. "Yeah, you sure are."

* * *

They soon met back out of the gas station as the others waited for them.

"Cath, if you wanna go back to Cartoon Network City to hang around with Rex, then that's fine," Cherry said. "You can go without me if you want. They gave us a special way of visiting after we hung out with them and they decided they wanted to be friends with all of us. I just think I need to take a break from that, and besides, it's kinda the same thing every time."

"Hey." Atticus waved as he stood beside Cherry, seeing Lionel and Thor.

"Hey, guys." Cherry said real quick while using her phone.

"What's up?" asked Lionel.

"Emergency call," Cherry replied. "Cath's starting to miss Cartoon Network City and wants to go back."

"Oh, is that all?" asked Lionel. "And here I thought it was something dangerous."

"Look, Cath, I gotta go," Cherry said. "If you wanna go so bad, then why don't you ask Drell for help? No, I'm not going to do it for you, the first step to showing independence with him is asking him for help yourself. I'm not gonna hold your hand all the time like when we met Rocky and Bullwinkle."

Lionel glanced at the others for confirmation. They nodded in response, each with a weary expression on their faces.

"Besides, I thought you were a big and tough tomboy that feared no one because you're a werewolf with no morality of your own!" Cherry then said before hanging up firmly and sighing. "Ugh, guys, I'm so sorry I blew up like that. I'll apologize to her later on, unless when we get home and she tries to split up her house or something to leave me out of the way or that jock girl threatens to put me in a full-body cast for making her cry."

"I said it before, I'll say it again," said Lionel. "What a hardass!"

"You guys all set then?" Atticus asked Lionel and Thor.

"Yeah, just had to get a snack first." Thor smiled, showing his box.

"Other than that, we are good to go." said Lionel.

"Fred's taking care of the van, so when he's done, we should be able to hit the road again." Cherry replied.

"Great!" Lionel nodded to that.

"Well, gang, all set." Fred said.

"We got the brakes fixed and now we're good to go." Maritza added.

"Here, Luis. Here's some ice for that blow on your head, it must be pretty swollen." Alejo said as he came out with an ice pack for his brother.

"What happened?" asked Mo.

"I am afraid my brother was attacked by El Chupacabra and received quite a hit on the head," explained Alejo. "It knocked him, how do you say, 'out cold'."

"Here, let me help," said Daphne, inspecting. "Where's the bump? I don't see anything."

Luis pointed at an area on his head. "Right here. I can manage," he replied. "Thank you, Daphne."

* * *

Velma came over with a drink as Brianna looked confused at Luis. Everyone then got into the van and Fred drove off. Thor then took some of the others in his own car, following after the Mystery Machine

"Hmm..." Sabrina paused.

"What is it, Sabrina?" Maritza asked.

"Maritza, I know Luis is your uncle, but I feel like he was lying." Sabrina said to her best friend softly.

"Why would he need to lie, Sabrina?" asked Maritza.

"Maybe he's hiding something." replied Sabrina.

"You don't trust my uncle?" Maritza asked.

"Well... I just feel like something's up..." Sabrina replied, trying to make her understand.

"Tio Luis would never do anything wrong, Sabrina," Maritza said firmly, almost getting angry with her best friend. "I can't believe you would say something like that!"

"...Look, I'm sorry," said Sabrina with a sigh. "Forget I mentioned it."

Maritza looked firm, but didn't say anything about that. Sabrina looked out the window with a sigh, but couldn't fight her instincts.

"Where to now, guys?" Fred soon asked.

"The Curandero said to look to the past, but what exactly does that mean?" Mo pondered a bit.

"Look to the past... There's only one place you can do THAT," realized Lionel. "Are there any museums around here?"

"Good idea, Lionel!" Zoe replied before pointing a sign out. "Check that out!"

They soon took a look at the incoming sign.

"Discover the mysteries of Mexico's past." Zoe began.

"Visit the Museum of Anthropology," Thor added. "Perfect! And we should be able to get there by morning."

"Then let's GO-GO-GO!" Lionel replied as he climbed back into his seat.

They soon turned to drive that way and as soon as they did, someone took the sign away.


	5. Chapter 5

And so they drove until morning.

"Is it morning already? I could sure use more sleep." Shaggy yawned.

"I could sure use some of Charlene's coffee." Luis sighed.

"Gee, you got it bad for her." Lionel yawned.

The sun soon rose and shined since they had driven off into the night to come into the next morning.

"Is it morning already?" Shaggy yawned and stretched. "I sure could use more sleep."

"I sure could use some of Charlene's coffee." Luis muttered.

"Reah! Roffee!" Scooby smiled.

"Guys, look!" said Mo, pointing to a billboard.

"'Coming soon to Veracruz. Mister Smiley's Latin Adventure'!" read Ajelo.

"Looks like the one we have back home." said Daphne.

"Only this one's got a Spanish accent!" added Shaggy.

" If we don't solve the Chupacabra mystery, the only tourist attraction I foresee is one big empty ghost town." Luis warned the others.

They soon all came into the museum to explore a little as Thor yawned very loudly.

"You that tired, Thor?" Zoe cooed.

"No, museums just make me sleepy unless Ben Stiller or Robin Williams are involved." Thor replied sleepily.

"Heh. Callback." Lionel chuckled.

Soon they arrived at the museum.

"The curandero said to look to the past," said Fred. "So we might as well start at the very beginning."

"Interesting," Velma commented from one statue. "Half-man, half-beast."

"Maybe it's a half-demon like when Drell told us about Inuyasha." Cherry said.

Lionel glanced over curiously.

"No, we haven't met him yet, but Drell says when we do, it'll be very important for Mo, whatever that's supposed to mean." Cherry then said to him.

"Okay!" said Lionel. "But I wanna come with when you do."

"We'll call him after this." Cherry suggested.

"Fair enough." Lionel shrugged, though looked hopeful.

"It's still pretty interesting." Atticus remarked from the statue.

"I wonder what else they have?" Mo pondered.

"Look, guys!" Shaggy soon beamed. "Like, ancient scooters!"

"Leave it to Shaggy to come to a museum and immediately find the toys." Daphne remarked.

"Lucky him!" Thor groaned as he climbed on another.

"Uh, are we allowed to ride those?" Cherry asked.

"Sure!" Thor smiled. "Why not?"

"Not like anyone's gonna stop us!" Lionel chuckled as he climbed onto one.

They soon rode the scooters through the museum.

"Oh, boy." Cherry muttered a bit, though she enjoyed the ride for what it was.

Someone then flipped the sign to say "CLOSED". Scooby got scared as he saw a monster right in front of him.

"Jinkies! This place is creepy." Velma frowned.

"You don't know the half of it..." Lionel remarked as he and the others saw the monster. "Hey, wait... That's just a statue!"

They soon came to a complete stop.

"Good morning!" A woman's voice announced, showing to be a tour guide.

"Hey." Atticus said.

"Are we enjoying ourselves in Mexico City's national museum? Super!" The woman smiled to them. "And would we like a private tour of the museum which begins with a special live, multimedia show about the Aztecs? Super! Please follow the green directional arrows on the floor to the special VIP Auditorium."

"I guess we should if we want to know about the past of the Chupacabra." Mo shrugged.

And so they followed the tour group into another room.

"Continue down front and be seated in the comfy chairs made of rich Corinthian leather," said the guide as everyone sat down. "Okay, super! Let's turn back the hands of time, shall we?"

"Uhh..." Cherry and Atticus blinked.

"Super!" The guide beamed as she spun a wheel until it landed on the year 1325 AD.

The statues opened their mouths as fog came out and puppets of a leopard and an eagle came out which made Scooby bark, but then he soon hid underneath the chair as he saw the beast. Scrappy and Patch looked like they wanted to fight, but Lionel and Atticus stopped them, and soon, Lionel felt a strong connection with Scrappy like when Atticus first met Patch.

"The war-like Aztecs had many barbarous rituals," The guide soon informed her company. "For example, warriors sacrificed thousands of captives on the altars atop the pyramids often ripping out their still-beating hearts to offer to the gods. Super! And now I'd like a volunteer from the audience."

Shaggy and Scooby quickly ducked under the seats as the guide soon pointed pas. them.

"How about you?" she asked Daphne.

"Freddy?" asked Daphne in surprise.

The museum guide took Daphne away and the Aztec natives placed the cover on Daphne; they moved their spears and the museum guide snapped her fingers... By then, the natives and the museum guide had disappeared along with Daphne!

"Daphne!" Fred cried out.

"She's gone!" Velma added.

"Where did she go?" Maritza frowned.

"I don't know." Thor shrugged.

"You've been warned!" The museum guide's voice announced. "Please follow the arrows to the clearly marked exit doors to your right. Super!"

"Excellent idea!" Shaggy smiled nervously. "Just like what we had in mind: Exiting. Right, Scoob?"

"Reah! Rexiting!" Scooby added in agreement.

"Hey, you guys, we can't leave Daphne behind!" Scrappy told them.

"Not to mention finding her kidnappers." Atticus added.

"Where could they have gone?" Fred wondered.

"Why would someone want to kidnap Daphne?" asked Luis.

"Ransom?" suggested Lionel. "After all, she _is_ an heiress."

"Maybe King Sombra is teaming up with the museum guide for revenge!" Thor cried out.

"Stop it with King Sombra already!" Cherry complained.

Thor grinned sheepishly in response to that.

"Look at this," Velma said as she found something. "It looks like some sort of ripped label from one of the warriors' costumes. 'Mile Enter' I wonder what that means?"

"Good question." replied Furrball.

"Let me see that." suggested Fred.

Velma went to let Fred take a look as he grabbed a torch, but when he did, but a secret door was soon shown on the stage.

"Look! A trapdoor!" Velma pointed out.

"Well, whatya know?" Zoe commented.

"I wonder where it leads to?" Alejo pondered.

"My guess is that it will take us right to Daphne and her kidnappers," Fred replied. "It sure looks like the perfect getaway."

"Speaking of getting away," Shaggy spoke up as he and Scooby soon went to back away while Cherry was soon shown in front of them with a stoic face, raising an eyebrow sharply. "Zoinks! Like, hey, Cherry, didn't see you there."

"There is no turning back." Cherry replied.

"Yeah," nodded Lionel. "Daphne needs us more than ever, and we can't have you running off and ditching her in her time of need! So GET MOVING!"

Shaggy and Scooby's eyes widened from that as they came to help.

"Love that hustle, buddy." Scrappy smiled to Lionel admirably.

"Hey, it's what I do best," Lionel replied. "Among other things!"

"I think I like this friend of yours a lot, Cherry." Scrappy remarked.

"I thought you two would bond pretty well," Cherry replied. "I'm just surprised Lionel didn't adopt you as his pet."

"The idea never really crossed my mind," said Lionel. "But now I'm considering it!"

"Motivation!" Atticus exclaimed.

Cherry rolled her eyes from that, shaking her head slightly.

"Alright, now come on, let's go help save Daphne." Scrappy suggested.

"YEAH!" Everyone else agreed as they headed off.

* * *

They soon climbed down the stairs so that they could go and save Daphne. Shaggy then accidentally tripped on the way down, and grabbed onto the Quetzalcoatl statue and which activated a trap. The stairs soon became slides as the group then slid down like they were on a roller-coaster.

"Whee! This is kinda fun!" Thor laughed.

"Are you serious?!" Cherry asked.

"Well, I'm the dummy of the group," Thor shrugged. "Apparently danger is fun to me."

"...That is crap writing," Lionel replied. "Even if you're not exactly a mental giant, you should at least know when something is dangerous!"

"Whee!" Scooby beamed as he seemed to be having fun.

Thor then pointed to Scooby in defense.

"Eh, this is par for the course for him," replied Lionel. "He doesn't SEE the danger yet."

Thor then shrugged as they continued to ride along for a while.

"Here it comes!" Zoe said as she saw an incoming light.

They were about to go the end of the slide, but Scooby managed to back away for them the get through and Velma pulled him back. Then they go to the stone fists that were trying to crush them, but they dodged every smashing attack.

* * *

They soon slid down and they come across a dragon statue that tried to eat them, but they stopped and they ran off and the head spits out fire that chased them and collapsed the pathway, and Shaggy grabbed the edge, and the rest of the group swung over to the other side, where they climbed up, stepping on Shaggy's head every time.

"Sorry, Shag." Atticus said before helping him up.

"That was some ride." Maritza commented.

"Tell me about it." Zoe replied.

"Don't need to," said Lionel. "We just lived it!"

"Look! Here's a door!" Velma soon pointed out as they came to a safer ground. She then pushed the door open to let them all out into a new room, but found Mayan Temples outside.

"Fascinating stuff... These must be the Mayan Temples." Atticus remarked.

"Indeed they are." Maritza nodded.

"We must be at the pyramids." Alejo said.

"I've read about these," Velma replied. "The pyramids were created by the Olmec Indians who built Mesoamerica's first great civilization."

"That's right too," Maritza said. "My papa told me some stories from back home when I felt sad about leaving this place before I met Sabrina and the others in Greendale."

"Aw... That sounds nice." Two-Tone replied as they looked around.

Fred noticed something familiar. "It's the Pyramid of the Feathered Serpent, the good god we saw a statue of at the curandero's tent!" he pointed out.

"Interesting... Very interesting..." Atticus replied.

"Look! At the top!" Velma pointed out. "It's Daphne!"

"Where am I?" Daphne asked, tied up and blindfolded.

"Daphne, don't move!" Fred called out to her. "We'll be right there!"

They all soon began to run toward the pyramid.

* * *

But eventually, they all grew tired.

"Like, if the Aztecs were so brilliant..." wheezed Shaggy. "...Why didn't they invent an elevator?"

Scooby nodded. "Reah, relevator!" he agreed.

Luckily, the group made it to the top.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys!" said Daphne as they removed her blindfold and bindings.

"What happened to you?" asked Patch.

"I'm not sure," replied Daphne. "I was blindfolded the whole time by that fake museum guide and her warrior friends."

"Let's get out of here, before they come back for you." Fred soon suggested.

They soon walked down once Daphne was helped and saved, passing by a dragon statue as some tourists took pictures of it.

"That's odd," Velma commented. "That statue wasn't there before."

"Huh... How'd that get there?" Atticus wondered before looking to Thor. "And don't say Sombra."

"I wasn't." Thor replied bashfully.

The statue crumbled down as an alarm went off and the others were now in a cage.

"What's going on?!" Daphne then gasped.

"I don't know!" Sabrina replied.

The tourists gathered around, as a robotic eagle wearing a poncho and sombrero flew onto the rim of the cage.

"Hello, mi amigos," said the robotic bird as its head spun. "I am Paco, the magical talking eagle! I protect the pyramids here at the place of the gods."

Alejo covered his ears. "That's the worst Spanish accent I've ever heard." he remarked.

"I know," agreed Fred. "He looks more like a character from a tacky theme park!"

"These evil tourists have destroyed a sacred idol and angered the gods!" announced the 'magical talking eagle'.

"LIAR!" Lionel shouted, conjuring a mallet. "I'm gonna bust your head open but GOOD!"

"Looks like a rejected Hanna-Barbera character." Cherry commented from the "magical talking eagle".

"Why, that lying evil bird!" Mo glared.

The angry tourists soon came toward the group.

"It's not true though!" Zoe cried out. "We would never do such a thing like this!"

"Yeah, you gonna believe some mechanical birdbrain or us?" Thor added.

"I don't think those are very good odds, Thor." Cherry replied.

"They're tourists," said Lionel. "Whaddo YOU think?"

"Do not believe their lies!" continued Paco. "When the cage lifts, you must run them out of here before they completely ruin the ruins! If you don't, the gods will seek revenge themselves, and ay carumba, mi amigos, you don't want to see that!"

And he took off as the cage lifted, and the angry tourists approached the group menacingly. Cherry stepped back a bit. A familiar white tiger soon roared, jumping out against the tourists with a growl. Mystery Inc looked a bit curious of the tiger.

"Run, my lady, run." Kimba soon told Cherry as he would scare off the tourists for her.

"Thank you, Kimba." Lionel waved as he and the others made a run for it.

Kimba nodded while roaring and distracting the tourists.

"Ooh, we gotta go hide somewhere at least!" Maritza soon cried out.

"Maritza, dear?" Vanessa soon called.

"Mama!" Maritza replied and soon went to run to her mother.

"Oh, you're alright." Vanessa said in relief as she hugged her daughter.

"Let's hope it stays that way." said Furrball.

"Mr. and Mrs... Uh... Maritza's parents..." Cherry said to the couple as they came to embrace their daughter. "Where have you been?"

"I... I don't know..." Tomasino replied. "We were at the hotel one moment, then we ended up around these pyramids. It was like we disappeared."

The group collectively shrugged at that.

Lionel inspected the ground, and pulled up a flat black circle. "Well, here's the problem: you two fell into a plot hole." he replied.

"Heh... Pretty good," Thor chuckled a bit. "It's like a visual pun or something."

Cherry sweat-dropped a bit.

"Like? No, it is," said Lionel. "Now let's move it before those tourists come back!"

"Let's go!" Thor then called out before running off with the others then.

They soon hid away as the tourists ran around. Once Kimba saw that Cherry was safe from harm, he soon went to go back to her, sitting by her feet like a loyal and obedient pet.

"Aww... Good tiger..." Cherry cooed as she pet him.

Kimba purred at being petted as the group kept on moving.

* * *

"That stupid magical eagle lied to the tourists and blamed us for this!" Mo glared.

"That stupid bird will pay for this!" Thor huffed as he crossed his arms.

"I bet someone is framing us to cover their own tracks and saving their own skin." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"But who?" Atticus pondered.

"Ew!" Daphne soon complained. "There's a bunch of spiders down here!"

"SPIDERS?!" Cherry, Shaggy, and Scooby asked, though Shaggy and Scooby ran toward Velma in fright.

"No, guys," Velma replied. "Actually, these are scorpions."

"Oh, gee thanks," Shaggy deadpanned from that. "I feel much better, now."

"I'll handle them." Atticus said as he began to take a deep breath to blow the scorpions away with his Super Breath.

"Thanks for that." Lionel remarked as they made their way through.

"Funny... The rats would've taken care of them," said Alejo.

Lionel's face went deadpan. "...Of COURSE it's rats..." he sighed. "Wouldn't be complete without rats, now WOULD it?"

"Rats!" Scooby yelped.

An army of rats then came out and began to chase after the gang before stopping as Thor stood in front of them.

"I don't suppose one of you wants to cook with me someday when I visit the Rocky Harbor Culinary Resort, would you?" Thor smiled innocently to the rats.

"Thor, stop watching underrated animated classic movies and run!" Cherry told him.

Lionel then pulled Thor along as the rats ran past them, and the gang was soon inside another chamber.

"Jinkies," remarked Velma. "We must be inside one of the ancient tombs."

Shaggy backed up until a skeleton arm fell onto his shoulder. Feeling it, he yelped in shock and ran to hide inside a giant clay pot.

"Don't worry, Shaggy," said Fred as he removed the lid. "Everything in here is dead!"

"Like, how comforting..." Shaggy replied sarcastically.

"Well, at least we're in good company." Cherry smirked a bit sardonically.

"Look. We can disguise ourselves by wearing the traditional clothing of the Native Indian skeletons!" Velma told the others.

The group soon dressed up as the dead Aztec people.

"Hmm... I kinda like this look," Atticus commented. "I feel like a brave warrior."

"You're my brave warrior." Mo blushed a bit.

And so, the group walked out, in disguise.

"Just act natural," advised Velma.

Just then, one tourist pointed. "Look! It's the vandals trying to disguise themselves by wearing the traditional clothing of the Native Indian skeletons!"

"...I hate that guy." Lionel groaned.

* * *

Soon after, the gang were once again running from an angry mob.

"How in the heck did he even know it was us?!" Mo complained.

Everybody ran away from the tourists taking off their disguises and went to a different hiding place. The door shut on them, but luckily, the tourists ran past it.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here," Maritza sulked. "I'm sorry I dragged you guys all into this. I thought it would be fun to see my extended family with my new friends, but it's just been nothing but trouble."

"Maritza, you couldn't have known all of this would happen." Cherry said softly with empathy.

"Yeah," Lionel added. "So don't go blaming yourself for something you're not responsible for."

"I just feel so lame that all of this is happening to us." Maritza frowned.

"Oh... Sweetie..." Vanessa cooed, hugging Maritza in comfort.

"It'll get better soon, I'm sure." Tomasino added.

Maritza hugged them closely as she felt bad for her friends from their vacation being ruined.

"Plus it's us," Cherry replied. "A crazy adventure was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Yep," agreed Thor. "This is pretty much a typical day for us. But we usually fix the problem and get back to having fun!"

Maritza soon wiped tears from her eyes.

"Just... Where are we now?" Cherry soon wondered.

"Well, we're still at the pyramids, so we must be in a different place." Mo guessed.

Soon, the door reopened, and the group stepped outside...only to see a giant winged snake, which roared and flapped its wings, blowing them away. It sent Shaggy and Scooby into a tree, and Velma and Daphne onto the back of a large, dragonlike creature which roared and bucked up and down.

"Whoa, boy..." Cherry muttered from that.

* * *

Eventually, the others were then surrounded by jaguars. Kimba snarled as he soon came toward the jaguars. Maritza's parents looked scared of Kimba, but Cherry helped them calm down since he would never harm them unless she said so, and of course, she did not. The dragon creature took off, frightening "Paco" as he squawked in horror before nosediving into the tree. Daphne and Velma flew in a loop before shooting past the pyramid and trimming off most of the tree leaves. Shaggy glared at Paco, and Scooby growled, frightening the bird into the leaves. Patch and Scrappy also growled at Paco.

"Guys?" Two-Tone spoke up.

They soon looked over to her.

"Let me get some too." Two-Tone said as she glared at Paco with her own growl.

"Ditto for me!" Furrball added, unsheathing his claws.

Alejo and Luis soon found themselves running from a gigantic monolith. The pets soon began to lunge out and attack Paco.

"Nice work!" Cherry told the animals.

The jaguars soon joined in on attacking Paco as Shaggy and Scooby gave thumbs up to each other. The monolith swatted at Velma and Daphne, until they landed on its head. Then he tried to smash them, but they dodged so thst he ended up shattering his own body.

"Ooh! That's some bad karma." Thor commented.


	6. Chapter 6

A human male was soon shown to be in the shattered mess as everyone looked to see what had happened.

"Señor Fuente?" Alejo wondered. "What's he doing here?"

"Trying to attack you." Fred replied firmly.

Mo soon brought out some vines to tie the man up with a glare and crossed her arms at him.

"The nerve of that guy!" Lionel remarked. "Hmph!"

Suddenly, Paco, still malfunctioning, plummeted to the ground and broke into pieces. "Ay carumba-ay carumba-ay ca...rum...ba..." he said as his head sprang off.

"Magical eagle," scoffed Velma. "I didn't buy this animatronic imposter for a minute."

"I guess the Cuandero was right," said Mo. "Things in Mexico aren't always what they seem."

"C'mon," advised Fred. "We better get outta here before these mysterious mischief-makers try and top themselves!"

"And before those tourists start chasing us again." Zoe then added.

* * *

Later that night, everyone gathered around the cemetery to get ready for the Day of the Dead festivities. They brought many gifts for their ancestors and lost loved ones in honor and memory of them. As the gang entered the cemetery, El Chupacabra was watching from a nearby bush. Scooby and Shaggy almost thought they heard something, but then they quickly ran inside. Scooby halted his run when he saw Chiquita, and slowed to a proud strut to try and impress her...only to bump into a tombstone.

"Oh, Scooby." Patch and Two-Tone sighed from that.

"Rouch!" Scooby pouted.

Chiquita giggled from that, however.

"Such a good girl." Maritza soon smiled, petting her uncle's dog.

Just then, Sofia, Doña Delores, and some other women were on a bench, with Delores looking quite torn up emotionally.

"How awful to witness something like that," said the first.

"You are so strong, Delores," said the second. "Like a bull."

"Some people have all the luck," remarked the third. "Why can't the Chupacabra carry off MY future daughter-in-law?"

Doña Delores gasped. "Señora!" she exclaimed sternly.

"Um, hey," Atticus said, coming by with some of the others. "What's going on?"

Alejo, Luis, and the group soon arrived to see Doña Dolores and Sofia along with the three women.

"Are you alright?" Alejo asked them.

"Where's Charlene?" Luis added before calling out for his future wife. "Charlene!"

"Please, please. Calm down, both of you," Doña Dolores replied to her sons before she broke down sobbing. "There's nothing to be upset about. **EL CHUPACABRA HAS RUN OFF WITH YOUR FIANCÉE!** We'll never see her again!"

"Please, tell us what happened." said Alejo.

Sofia sniffed. "It all started just moments after you left," she explained. "We were in the cafe, your mother, Charlene and I.

Suddenly, El Chupacabra broke down the door, picked up Charlene in his arms and ran off with her!"

"Yikes." Atticus and Mo frowned together.

"Charlene! This is bad," Luis frowned. "I shouldn't have left!"

"Jinkies!" Velma gasped. "And she is still missing?"

"Yes, we been looking for her since yesterday," Sofia replied. "Vanessa and Tomasino were with us before they disappeared. The villagers are continuing the search; here at the cemetery and up in the hills."

"Grr... I'm El Chupacabra, I'm gonna to eat you." Jorge grinned as he was playing with his friends and chased them.

Two other kids screamed while Jorge began to chase them.

"All this talk of the Chupacabra is not good for the children," Sofia frowned as the kids ran to her before they soon decided to leave. "Now forget all about this scary monster nonsense, and play with your skeleton among the tombstone."

"I must go join the search!" said Luis, but he was stopped by Fred.

"Yes, but it'll be more productive if we first get all our facts straight." he replied.

"Spoken like a true detective." Atticus admired.

"Thanks, Atticus." Fred replied.

"No problem." Atticus smiled.

* * *

**_Later, outside of the cemetery..._**

"I think the village is being terrorized for a reason," Fred then said to the others. "Somebody wants him to scare everyone off and get us out of the way."

"But what's to be gained from that?" Daphne wondered.

"El Chupacabra is scaring off the tourists, making businesses suffer." Velma replied logically.

"That's cold." Cherry remarked.

"If the Oteros are forced to sell," Patch said. "Señor Fuente gets what he wants, the Otero's land."

"Good point," replied Daphne. "But what does that have to do with El Chupacabra?"

"The footprints leading away from the cottage suggested El Chupacabra was scared off when Shaggy alerted the rest of us." Fred explained.

"Ha! Some monster," Shaggy replied. "He was okay scaring Scoob and me, but chicken out when there are more of us."

"Reah." Scooby added.

"Do you guys know any Chupacabras up until this moment?" Lionel asked Atticus and Cherry.

"Hmm... I don't think so, and we've visited those schools with monster students." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, I was with 'em when they went to Ms. Grimwood's school." Scrappy smiled from that.

"That was a pretty fun place to visit." Cherry gave a small smile back as she enjoyed visiting the Ghoul School.

Lionel shrugged. "Once again, taking your word for it!" he replied.

"Maybe he's a fake." suggested Thor.

"I don't think we can roll out the supernatural." said Daphne.

"Supernatural?" asked Alejo and Luis.

Cherry patted Lionel on the head to soothe him a bit.

"If the creatures at the pyramids were special affects," Daphne said to the Otero brothers. "They were pretty special."

"And very effective." Shaggy added.

"Real or fake, somebody's been following us." Velma remarked.

"I just wanna know how these mooks are followin' us," Thor glared, putting up his hands, shaking his fists as he looked like he wanted to fight somebody. "Put 'em up! Put 'em up!"

"Down, Hambo." Cherry told him.

"And they've been anticipating our every move," added Fred. "Question is, how?"

"Let's look at the video tape again." suggested Velma.

Lionel took out a television and a VCR player. "Got ya covered." he replied.

"Wow, thanks." Velma replied.

"Sure thing!" Lionel beamed.

* * *

They soon went to take a look at the video which started out as a close-up of Cherry of when she was alone.

**_"El perro, el perro, es mi corazón~,"_ **Cherry sang to herself as she randomly danced with a pair of maracas with a Sombrero on her head. **_"El gato, el gato, el gato no es bueno, Cilantro es cantante, Cilantro es muy famoso, Cilantro es el hombre con el queso del diablo~"_**

"Uh, let me skip ahead for ya." Lionel then said, hitting fast forward while Cherry looked embarrassed.

Furrball blinked. "...What the heck was THAT?" he asked.

"...Oh, look. Here we are," said Lionel, getting to footage of the graffiti.

"Wait, freeze that frame," said Atticus. "Look, whoever wrote "mañana," a Spanish word for "tomorrow" forgot the tilde."

"What's a tilde?" asked Shaggy.

"Its a symbol you put over the 'n' to change the pronunciation," explained Fred. "Without it, the word would be said as 'manana' instead of 'mañana', a mistake no real Spanish speaking person would ever make."

"Guess your Spanish lessons are finally paying off." remarked Velma.

"Oh, uh, Muchas Gracias." said Fred.

"So the bad guy doesn't speak Spanish?" Shaggy then asked.

"Maybe, but there's always the possibility there's more than one bad guy." Fred replied.

"So I'm guessing El Chupacabra is someone who doesn't speak Spanish." Sabrina suspected.

"Makes sense to me." Scrappy replied.

"Hmm..." Atticus pause before thinking of something. "Does anyone still have that ripped sheet from the warrior's costume?"

Velma held out her piece. "Sure did, but I still don't know what it means." she replied.

Before it could go any further, Doña Dolores came over to the group. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's time to pay our respects," she said. "We're all ready to go."

"Please, feel free to join us." said Sofia.

"Gracias, Tia Sofia." Maritza replied.

"De nada, my dear." Sofia smiled.

* * *

Everyone soon went to gather around as it was time to start the Day of the Dead festivity.

"So, what was that song about, Cherry?" Atticus smirked playfully.

"No one must speak of that." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"But Atticus just did?" Thor replied out of confusion.

Lionel patted her shoulder. "It's fine, I won't tell anybody," he replied. "Would I ever lie to you? If I DID, then I'm most likely in danger."

"Yep." Cherry said.

"Uh, yep to what?" Lionel grinned sheepishly.

Cherry smirked and kept walking with the others to tease him.

"Oh, come ON!" Lionel groaned. "That wasn't even an ANSWER!"

"My homemade mango salsa, your favorite," Luis said as he soon approached his late father's grave. "And from Charlene, a cup of her cafe lechera. Maybe if he knows where she is, he will send us a sign."

Atticus nodded silently with respect for him. Suddenly, gray smoke came out of Señor Otero's grave and it appeared to turn in a ghost, revealing of an old man which scared everybody. Well, almost everybody.

"Erm... Who are you?" Sabrina asked.

"I am the Ghost of Señor Otero, and don't be alarmed," The ghost replied. "As you all know today we spirits return to Earth to commune with the living."

"As You Know." Cherry and Lionel quoted together.

Dolores was so shocked that she fainted, but Alejo quickly caught her.

"I have learned that El Chupacabra is a result of an evil curse placed upon our land." explained the "ghost". "The only way to break the spell is to get rid of that land. Once the land is sold, El Chupacabra will vanish forever! And Charlene will be returned unharmed."

"Charlene?" asked Luis.

"That doesn't look or sound anything like my grandfather." remarked Alejo.

"Then someone's playing a trick," Atticus glared, but luckily, it wasn't enough to make crystal spikes shoot out of the ground. "Um, Senor Otero, can I see your medallion for a moment?"

Luis then let Atticus take a look at his medallion.

"Aha!" Atticus still glared as he took a look. "Just as I suspected."

"What is it, Atticus?" Patch asked his owner.

"It's a tracking device!" Atticus replied.

"So let's see if it works in reverse!" Lionel added as Atticus pushed the button.

"Way ahead of ya, Lionel." Atticus replied.

Scooby, Two-Tone, Furrball, and Chiquita then heard a sound from where they were.

"What was that noise?" Furrball wondered.

"It came from over there." Two-Tone replied.

They follow to where the noise was coming from, and then they discovered that a skeleton is controlling a holographic ghost.

"A fake ghost?" Two-Tone huffed. "Oh, well. At least Velma didn't call out on it."

Everyone nodded at that as the phony ghost had been exposed. They soon began to bark to get everyone else's attention.

"You guys, the ghost was a hologram, you've all been played for fools!" Furrball soon yowled out.

"Now stop that now!" The skeleton complained to the dogs. "Now be quiet! You hear me?! QUIET!"

"Please, ignore the stupid dogs." The ghost told the others with him.

"What's going on?" Mo asked. "Why are Scooby, Two-Tone, and Chiquita barking?"

"Let's go over there and find out," Thor suggested. "Come on."

And so the group went over to check it out, seeing the dogs grappling with the phony skeleton.

"Looks like they've figured it out." said Lionel.

"Don't tell us," Cherry deadpanned to the skeleton. "Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain? Oh, brother!"

"Leave the cemetery at once!" Señor Otero demanded. "It's cursed! The whole town is cursed! Sell the land and everything will return to normal."

"Can't you see?" Fred laughed a bit. "Many of them don't understand your foreign language. Speaking Spanish might help."

"Well, I don't know how to speak Spanish," The skeleton replied before going to hide. "Why can't everyone just learn English?"

"Must be a Republican." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Fred walked towards the curtain and opened it, but the skeleton man crawled away; luckily Scooby stopped him.

"Like, not so fast, señor." said Shaggy as Daphne unmasks the skeleton.

"It's Mr. Smiley!" Fred exclaimed.

"Wow... Who would've thunk it'd be him?" Thor commented.

"Uh-oh! He's getting away!" Scrappy pointed out.

As if on cue, the police soon showed up to stop Mr. Smiley from going any further.

"Huh, I guess cops are useful after all." Cherry commented.

Some of the others booed from that.

"Okay, I have a deep respect for police officers, that was just an open joke!" Cherry then said sheepishly.

"It's just that in most cartoons, the police are either crooked or incompetent." Lionel shrugged.

"We suspected that 'Mile' and 'Enter' are part of bigger words. And look, we were right," said Velma. "'Smiley Entertainment'. When Mr. Smiley was unable to convince the locals to sell their land for his new theme park, he turned to the Otero family."

"Their hotel is built on some of the best real estate in Veracruz," Fred added. "When they refused to sell, well, he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"So he terrorize the tourists with the Chupachapra attacks, hoping to ruin the Otero's hotel business and force them to sell." Daphne added.

"And then, he did everything he could to prevent us from revealing his scheme." Velma remarked.

"Smiley was the only person to pull it off." Atticus soon said.

"In fact, he knew our every move, because of a tracking device that Luis had." Mo then added.

"Plus, being the head of a theme park, he had access to the best special effects money can buy," Lionel added. "Not to mention those animatronic animals like our so-called magical eagle."

"Which looks like something that might fit in at old Freddy Fazbear's place." Cherry then muttered.

"And by kidnapping me and framing us as vandals, he was able to derail our investigation and create bad publicity for the pyramids." Daphne soon said.

"Seen to be his chief competitor for the dollars of tourists all over the world." Velma added.

"That he can ruin everyone's vacation here in Mexico and then build his new theme park, because of his greedy self." Zoe glared a bit.

"He used the legend to scare everyone away to ruin the hotel business, forcing the Oteros to go out of business and sell the land to him." Sabrina then added.

"And build a theme in the exact place where the hotel is." Thor crossed his arms.

"Well, his plan has failed thanks to us." Atticus collected.

"Our deductions makes perfect sense," Shaggy said before thinking of something else. "But if Smiley is behind the Chupacabra attacks, then how do we explain that?!"

They soon found the monster that terrorized the town on top of a building, roaring at the people which scared them all a bit.

"Bet it's some jerk in a suit," said Lionel. "We can take him!"

"It sure doesn't look like a special effect to me." Daphne said nervously.

"It is the monster!" Sofia gasped.

"El Chupacabra!" Luis cried out.

Shaggy and Scooby then gulped.

"This is gonna be bad, real bad." Shaggy said nervously.

"Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!" Scrappy glared as he looked ready to fight as usual while Shaggy and Scooby began to chicken out.

"This kid has moxie," Lionel smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "And I say, save some for me! Save some for me!"

"Rappy!" Scooby cried out for his nephew.

"Don't worry, Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy smirked. "I won't hurt him too bad!"

"Yeah!" Lionel added. "We'll just rough him up a little!"

The monster threw parts of the chimney at them.

"I'll help out!" Thor smirked as he looked ready to fight too.

"Then let's send this little piggy to market!" Lionel shouted as they attacked the Chupacabra.

Thor laughed and whooped as he dashed off to go with them. Drell and Hilda soon appeared from their magic, looking around.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hm... Veracruz is more... Should I say, chaotic than I remember...?" Hilda commented.

"Guess the kids aren't done here yet for their next adventure." Drell replied.

The Chupacabra roared and threw a table full of food at the gang, which Thor and Scrappy quickly cleaned off in a matter of well-timed bites.

"You don't scare us, you Bigfoot wannabe!" Fred shouted.

"Leave the taunts to the people actively fighting the creature..." Lionel replied.

The Chupacabra soon jumped down and began to prepare a chase for them.

"See what I mean?" Lionel replied.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Thor mocked the monster. "Betcha don't like fast food, huh?" he then took that time to run off.

Scrappy rolled his eyes. "This is getting dull..." he remarked as he stuck out his paw and tripped the Chupacabra, causing it to fall and get trapped.

"Nice job." Lionel smirked.

Thor soon came back over.

"Good effort though," Scrappy smiled. "You're pretty fast for a big guy."

"I do my best to keep up with my exercises," Thor smiled back. "It helps to have my own dog."

"They caught the monster!" exclaimed Jorgé.

"Well, we caught something," said Fred, unmasking the Chupacabra. "But 'monster' might be a bit strong."

Turns out it was the tour guide all along. "Well, we weren't expecting that," she said sheepishly, revealing her stilts. "Were we?"

"I guess we should've guessed that," Atticus remarked. "She was the one Mr. Smiley hired to scare the tourist away from the hotel and try to put them out of business."

The police soon came to arrest the museum tour guide.

"Oh, please, leave her alone," Mr. Smiley said. "She only did what I'd asked her to do, so I'm the guilty one not her."

"Hardly," Daphne replied. "It takes two to Tango."

"I'm afraid she's right," The tour guide replied then. "Smiley didn't have to pull my leg to be part of his scheme. I love him."

"Speaking of love, where is my fiancee, Charlene?" asked Luis.

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing her ever again," said the tour guide. "Pick up the pieces of your shattered life and find someone new."

"I can't accept that! Papa, I asked for a sign, Papa," Luis said. "Anything to show us where Charlene might be. Please don't let your firstborn son down."

"Look! The girls we left for him are gone!" exclaimed Sofia.

"The only thing that's left is the cafe lechera that Charlene made for him." said Alejo.

"What?!" The group asked in collective shock.

"I don't understand." Luis soon said.

"I'm beginning to." Velma replied as she looked over to the redheaded woman.

"I was afraid of that." The museum guide said as she dropped some coffee beans.

"Do these coffee beans look familiar?" Atticus rhetorically asked.

"Hmm... I seem to recall someone mentioning coffee grinds," Velma replied as she came up to the museum guide was revealing to be wearing a mask this whole time to show an old and familiar face. "Coming out of their ears from working at the café all day."

"Charlene!" Thor called out. "I knew it!"

"Charlene!" exclaimed Luis in disbelief. "Charlene, I thought you loved me."

"Oh, would you wake up and smell the café lechera, you peabrain romantic?!" Charlene snapped. "I never loved you! I loved your money! I mean, if we got married, your inheritance would become mine. And then I would be fixing to drop you like a hot tamale and share my riches with my honey bunch here." she kissed Mr. Smiley on the cheek.

"That's cold." Cherry commented.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Mo groaned a bit dryly as Charlene and Mr. Smiley kissed.

"So you used Luis to get my brother-in-law's land, and get the money and their inheritance for Smiley would build a theme park at their land?" Tomasino then asked.

"That's right, and it worked." Charlene replied.

"But that itty bitty brother of yours have to complicate everything, Mr. I-Wanna-Respect-My-Father's-Wishes over there." Mr. Smiley added.

"Oh... Thank goodness you're all okay." Diego exclaimed as he came over.

Shaggy and Scooby quickly hid behind Chiquita.

"You mean you knew about this?" asked Alejo.

"Please, let me explain. I admit I tried to convince you to sell your land. But I finally accepted that you would never go against your father's wishes, and I respected that." explained Diego. "But these two characters don't understand things like loyalty and family. When I heard of their harebrained Bigfoot scheme, I tried to track you down at the pyramids. Not to harm you, but to warn you."

"I understand," said Alejo. "Please, accept my apologies."

"And please accept our apologies, Luis," said Fred. "I have to admit, there were times when we questioned your integrity. We were wrong."

"I can see how misunderstandings happen," replied Luis. "From now on, I will try to look beyond the surface to what lies beneath."

"That sounds like a pretty good lesson." Sabrina smiled to that.

"Gracias." Luis smiled back to her.

"Well, what happens now, hon?" Charlene asked Mr. Smiley.

"We go to jail! What do you think happens?" Mr. Smiley scoffed. "We could've made billions if it hadn't been for those meddling kids!"

"Yeah, yeah. We've heard that before," Atticus replied. "Take 'em away, boys!"

"Hey, I'm the chief here," A cop told him with a glare before smiling. "Bake 'em away, toys!"

"What'd you say, chief?" Another cop asked, looking confused.

"Do what the kid says." The cop then muttered.

"Maybe give that joke a rest." Lionel suggested as Charlene and Mr. Smiley were arrested.

"I never trusted Señorita Charlene, that bruja!" said Doña Delores.

"Bruja?" asked Shaggy.

"She means witch, in a way of speaking," said Lionel. "I heard it on this Spanish show called '_El Chavo',_ or _'The Kid from Apartment #8'._"

"Correct." Maritza nodded from that.

"Well, at least someone is finally learning how to speak Spanish." Sabrina giggled a bit.

"Alejo, I have something to confess." Luis said.

"Yes, Brother?" Alejo replied.

"Hermano, when you called out for help, I did hear you, but I was paralyzed with fear," Luis soon said after he took a deep breath to admit it. "After losing Papa last year, I panicked at the thought of losing my only brother, so I'd lied and said the Bigfoot knocked me out. I'm sorry for being a coward, Alejo. I pray it never happens again."

"Luis. There are worse things than becoming a coward." Alejo replied.

Shaggy then hopped in and grabbed them both. "Yeah, like, I made a career out of it." he then said.

"And I'm sorry for being suspicious of your uncle." Sabrina said to her best friend.

"And I'm sorry I got mad at you for doing that." Maritza replied.

The both of them hugged as everyone smiled at this.

* * *

"Uncle Drell?" Thor soon asked.

Sabrina looked over with him. "Aunt Hilda?" she then added.

"Surprise!" The couple greeted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Atticus asked.

"I guess we should've come later, but it's about your next adventure." Hilda replied.

"Next adventure?" Lionel asked before doing an Optimus Prime impression. "As the Earthlings say, lay it on me, man!"

"So you're fine with this?" Drell asked.

"Eh, we're used to it by now," Cherry replied. "What do we have to do?"

"Well, first you must go back in time," Drell said. "It involves a very mysterious city."

Cherry blinked until she thought of her reoccurring dreams. "Uh, is this city made out of gold by any chance?" she then asked.

"Why, yes," Drell replied. "It's the mysterious legend behind El Dorado, and I don't mean the Mexican Super Friend."

"We figured," Lionel shrugged. "This ought to be fun."

"Yeah, we wanted to get you after this visit was over, but I think I didn't time it correctly since that Chupacabra monster was still loose when we came over." Drell said.

"Fair enough." Atticus shrugged.

"You're pretty big..." Maritza said, still trying to get used to Drell.

"Heh, I'm actually kinda short compared to Hagrid and King Yemma." Drell chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I only know about one of those people..." Lionel commented.

"King Yemma?" Atticus guessed.

Lionel nodded. "And even then it's mostly bits and pieces; I was never that into the Harry Potter series."

"Well, Hagrid's a lot bigger than I am," Drell replied. "I look normal sized compared to him."

"Normal-sized." Cherry chuckled from that.

"Oooookay." replied Lionel with a shrug.

Cherry still chuckled.

"It's not that funny." Drell rolled his eyes.

"It's just that you're like eight feet tall, so someone taller than _you_ sounds like a giant." Cherry replied.

"Maybe... He's a super-giant." suggested Lionel with a chuckle.

"Haaaa..." Drell rolled his eyes a bit.

"At least you're all okay," Hilda smiled. "So the monster wasn't real?"

Cherry let out a small sigh like she was disappointed in the fact. "I guess it wasn't."

"Well, it IS a post-90's Scooby film," said Drell. "I dunno what you expected. But I guess you should all be lucky it ISN'T real."

Cherry let out a small sigh.

"Aww... Don't worry... Some monster will come by and wanna eat you..." Drell cooed, lifting up her chin a bit, pinching her cheeks.

"Thank you, Drell, that makes me feel so much better." Cherry muffled in deadpan.

"Whatever..." Lionel shrugged. "Ignoring how disturbing that sounded, I'd say that we did pretty good on this case."

"Yeah, I guess." Cherry said as she smacked Drell's hands away.

* * *

Later on, everyone sat together to have a little picnic.

"Also, Maritza, you have a visitor." Drell told the girl.

A sailor boy soon came out with a smile.

"Sinbad Jr!" Maritza beamed to him before running up to him and the two shared a hug.

"Nice to meet you, Mr... Sinbad Jr, right?" asked Lionel. "Lionel Schwartz, pleased to meet you."

"That's me, and it's nice to meet you too, Lionel," Sinbad Jr replied, shaking hands with him. "This'll actually be my first time adventuring a bit outside of my journeys with Salty."

"Really, now? Should be fun, then!" Lionel remarked. "You seem fun!"

"Heh, thanks, so do you," Sinbad Jr smiled. "Maritza was a pretty good help when we first met."

Maritza blushed a bit from that.

"I thought she might like to see him." Drell smirked a bit from Maritza's bashfulness.

"You thought right." Hilda replied.

"So guess there never was a real Chupacabra," Daphne soon said. "I wonder how that myth got started?"

"Like all myths, I guess," Velma replied. "Since the beginning of time, men and women have loved to tell stories. And what better reason for creating them than to explain the many things we don't understand and maybe never will?"

"Like how they can pack so much flavor into one piece of fruit?" Shaggy remarked from that.

"Who knows?" Thor replied. "Probably dozens of flavors!"

"Come here, Thor," Zoe smiled, taking his hands. "Why don't we dance?"

"Hmm... Okay." Thor smiled back, blushing to her a bit.

"Go on, you crazy kids." Lionel urged him as the couple stepped onto the dance floor.

Thor and Zoe then walked out together. Thor bowed while Zoe curtsied before the two began to dance together.

"You know, they are pretty cute together." Sabrina commented.

"That goes without saying." nodded Mo.

Everyone else agreed.

"At least our ancestors had the good sense to create a way to work off all those calories." Doña Dolores remarked.

"Si, Si." Tomasino smiled to her as he sat with her and Vanessa.

Scooby chuckled at this. "**SCOOBY-DOOBY-DOO!** Adios!" he exclaimed as Chiquita shook a pair of maracas.


	8. Chapter 8

"This was a great date and a great trip, Atticus." Mo smiled to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, it was great for me too," Atticus smiled back. "And with El Chupacabra gone, nothing is gonna ruin our vacation."

"I think those two are having fun as well." Two-Tone said, gesturing to Lionel and Scrappy who seemed to be bonding with each other.

"Oh, most definitely," nodded Furrball. "You really CAN see something between the two of them."

"I swear, sometimes it seems like no one likes me 'cept for Uncle Scooby, the Mystery Inc gang, Cherry and her friends," Scrappy said to Lionel as they bonded. "Guess ya share that kinda love."

"Yep." Lionel nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, I have friends," Scrappy said. "Like Duke and Annie back in the city."

"Sounds like you miss them." Patch commented.

"Well, before Mom said I could hang out with Uncle Scooby, I used to hang out with them all the time." Scrappy nodded.

"Well... Maybe you could come live with us." Lionel suggested.

"Really?" Scrappy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, dude," said Lionel. "I mean it. It'd be awesome."

"Hmm... I guess I could stay with ya," Scrappy smiled. "I haven't heard from my mother much since I went to stay with Shaggy and Uncle Scooby."

"Well, that's a little sad." Atticus commented from that.

"No kidding," Lionel agreed. "She basically abandoned him! That's pretty darn low!"

Scooby scratched his head a bit in thought. Would his own sister do a thing like that? He didn't want to believe that.

"Think about it: she hasn't once called to ask if he's okay or if he's eating well," said Lionel. "You'd think, being his mother, she would worry a LITTLE about his well-being."

"Ruby?" Scooby pouted a bit.

"Don't worry, Scraps," Cherry said. "If I know Lionel, I think he'll keep a good eye on you."

"I'd consider it an honor." Lionel agreed.

Scrappy then happily jumped into Lionel's arms as it seemed like another kid and his pet bonding had begun between the two of them.

Furrball looked over.

"Don't worry, I'll have time for you too," Lionel smiled to Furrball. "You guys could be like brothers."

"Well... That _does _sound nice," Furrball replied. "I think we'll get along smoothly."

"You know what?" asked Scrappy. "I think so, too."

Lionel smiled from that.

"Well, that's another happy ending," Atticus smiled. "Congratulations, Lionel, Scrappy, and Furrball."

"Thanks!" Lionel beamed. "Also for Two-Tone!"

"I know it'll be interesting," Two-Tone replied. "Nice to meet ya, Scrappy."

"Good to be here, Two-Tone." Scrappy smiled to the Dalmatian.

"Then maybe some other time, Scrappy can meet Oddball." Patch then smiled.

"Maybe," replied Scrappy. "That could be fun!"

"Oddball just loves making new friends." Patch smiled.

Everyone had a good laugh at that.

* * *

Things began to wrap up nicely for everyone.

"I'll take you guys back in time when you're ready to go." Drell said.

"What year are we going on?" Cherry asked.

"1519." Drell replied.

"So, are you not going with us?" Sabrina asked since Drell was alive during that time.

"Oh, I found a way to go with you," Drell replied. "I'll have my memories and take place of my counterpart in that timeline so I can help you for just in case. I'm trying to remember something myself there, but when I found El Dorado, I found a special artifact within the gold which would be important for the future. If I could just be sure what it was..."

"Well, we'll probably end up finding out... Whatever it is." replied Zoe.

"Yeah... I feel like it's under my nose..." Drell said, scratching his chin a little. "I hope you're all ready for El Dorado though."

Cherry shrugged and gestured in a "bring it on" sort of way since she had been on so many adventures over the years that it just felt expected at this point in time.

"Sure, why not?" shrugged Lionel. "Let's do it to it."

"All right, we'll get settled for the night, and I'll see you in the morning," Drell then said before covering his mouth. "Oops!"

"Got him." Cherry and Atticus smirked since they now knew when to get ready.

"Oh, neat." Lionel smiled.

"Just for that..." Drell smirked. "Push-up match! Go! Atticus vs Thor vs Sinbad Jr!"

The three strong boys then anime fell from that.

"Sorry," Drell chuckled. "I'll see you guys later on then. I think I need to go to bed early."

Everyone groaned as they got ready for bed after the Day of the Dead celebration was done for the day.

"Day of the Dead..." Cherry sighed softly. "I knew I'd like that holiday."

* * *

Atticus sat by himself in the graveyard, though he didn't have a relative there of course as he began to pray with a smile about his Aunt Athena.

"Atticus was close with his Aunt Athena, huh?" Lionel asked from that.

"Um, I guess as much as he could be," Cherry shrugged from that. "I haven't really met her myself."

"Same... But I suppose she was a good person." Lionel replied.

"I'm sure..." Cherry said. "You know she's Ariel's mother, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Lionel replied. "At least, so I've been told."

Cherry nodded before yawning a bit. "Better get some sleep before Drell pulls us out of bed."

"Night then." Lionel said.

"Night." Cherry said, deciding to sleep that night and not keep an eye on other people's dreams.

And so they went to sleep, in preparation for tomorrow's adventure.

The End


End file.
